


A Disaster Of A Trip

by Zerofun4m3



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerofun4m3/pseuds/Zerofun4m3
Summary: (y/n) Is a senior in college and is pushed by a close friend to go to South Korea. With a very boring flight and annoying hotel keepers, (y/n) must push on to do what her friend has told her to accomplish. Her friend has come up with the idea for (y/n) to go to a fan meeting for her. Little does (y/n) know that disaster is on the horizon.(A/N)I am so sorry is this fanfic sucks, I'm probably late to join Ao3 anyways. I don't even know if people even read Bts fanfics..(search it A/N)I'm doing my best to satisfy peoples wants or whatever. I am a Bts fan but not the fanfic kind, well not until I feel asleep and had like the greatest dream and wanted to write about it. So here it goes...please be kind because I am new and kinda crappy at this but we'll see how it turns out.~ Rose





	1. Actually A Prologue

You stare at the phone that lay in your lap as the person beside you snores. You can't help but feel irritated while scrolling through your list of songs. Clicking on the playlist of Red Velvet, you turned off your phone and looked out the plane window. You couldn't quite tell where you were since it was your first time traveling to South Korea and everything seemed so amist. A head bobbed against you and grunted, looking to left you saw a man in his late fifties drooling. You clicked your tongue while trying to move him without waking him up but gave up halfway through knowing that it was impossible. You laid your head on the wall of the plane and gazed back out the window at the moving land outside. You felt your body become numb and your eyelids started to snake down until all you could see was a slit of light.

"Your flight will end in approximately two minutes, until then please stay seated."

You groggily open your eyes. It was now dark outside from what you could see. You were staring back out the window to watch the plane land. By now you were trying to figure out what you would say to the taxi man when you got out. Everybody was starting the get up and the flight attendants were helping luggage down. You grunted and started to follow everybody out when you forgot that you had left your suitcase above your seat. Groaning you weaved through the sea of people until you got to your section and grabbed ahold of your handle. The attendants seemed to be in a hurry to get everyone off. You scrambled down the hallway and hurried towards the building. It was huge and to your surprise no one paid any attention to it. You remembered that you were a foreigner and all the natives probably had seen it more than fifteen times. You looked out the window to see another part of the building.The building was bright against the dark night and seemed to entrance you. You shook (Jungshook) you head and made your way to the buildings door. As you entered, you were greeted with a blast of warm air. Looking behind you one last time, the first snow was falling softly from the dark sky. Pulling your suitcase (the ones with wheels) with you, you tried to make your way through the mass of people. People passed left and right with masks on in a hurry. Sure the cold weather did bring sickness but you didn't think that many would be sick. Pushing forward, you finally made your way through the building doors and back into the cold night. The sidewalks were lined with people who were either trying to get a taxi or cross the road. you stuck your hand out in hope of having a car pull up (not a random car, lol) and take you to your destination. Soon enough people were leaving but you still stood there with snow building up on your coat. You cursed under breath and started down the road when a taxi made its way to your side. A sigh of relief escaped your mouth as you climbed into the back of the car.

"Where to Doll?" The driver asked while staring at you through the mirror in the front. You could clearly see him lick his lips while his face softened. You couldn't think of the street that you needed to go on and you didn't know how to ask in the most fluent and formal way.

"Just drop me closest to GuangZhou" you said. Your korean isn't the best but you could make it sound fluent. It was all thanks to your close friend that you started studying it in the first place. All the syllables and the nouns were so complicated but you got by. Lamp lights flew by outside while the snow stuck to the window. The car came to a sudden stop making you slam your head into the headrest before you. You risked a glance in the mirror and wished that you hadn't. The man looked at you smuggly while gesturing for you to pay and get out.

"Aish..here you go!" You shoved the money into the guys palm and got out of the car. You barely had to time to get your foot out before he drove off. A hotel loomed ahead of you, it looked pretty shady. Bringing in a shaky breath, you stepped inside and made your way to the front desk. The lady at the front was too nippy for your taste but you were able to hold back any stinging retorts that you wanted to throw at her scrunched up face.

"That will be nine won" she said while gesturing for you to pay. Why do all the people here seem so stuck up? Why did (f/n) even want you to come in the first place?

"Ma'am?" the lady asked in her high pitch voice. This was driving you insane, It's not good to judge people when you first meet them but you swore that she was trying to irritate you. You give her the nine won and snatch away the keys from her hand. The room number was ten, you sigh because it's the first floor and probably the one to get murdered if somebody were to try. When you get to your room you are greeted with what looked like a "use" to be cleaned room. Sighing you checked the sheets and started to make you bed. Getting up from their dusty covers, you decided to try and take a shower. The water was running, Thank God, but now the problem was that the water that was running was brown. There was in no way that you were gonna wash in that and probably smell like sewage. You stared at your reflection in the mirror, you (l/c/h) stuck out from your head while you looked like you hadn't Slept in months.

"Tomorrow" was going to be a rough day


	2. Truth and Dares

I'm walking down the street trying to forget what happened this morning. The lady at the front desk was talking to somebody on the phone and her voice was so much deeper than last nights. I kinda figured that her voice wasn't that high but women voices are not supposed to be that deep.

I shoved my hands into my pockets and continued walking down the street. I could already hear the screams of fangirls/boys as I neared the place that (f/n) wanted me to go to. I mean, I've heard music from Bts but never thought of going to one of their fan signs. My feet came to a stop as I stared at the barrier of people that blocked my way. The fans could be seen going crazy as a black van came in view from around the bend of a road. Snow Was still falling but the only thing that seemed to compare with its brightness, was the spirits of the people screaming. I've heard many stories from (f/n) about how the members look like. According to her one was a kookie, world wide handsome, a international playboy, dimple boy.. I don't even know. The car came to a stop, the fans in no way were stopping themselves as they proceeded to try and climb over the body guards. A snicker to my left caught my attention, I turned to see three girls. The main girl or who I though was the main girl, had blonde hair (almost yellow xD), which was not a natural hair color for her. All three of them looked stuck up. The snippy people here were starting to get on my nerves. An outbursts of cheers made me look up to see several tall/average people get out of the van.

"Oh my god, its Jimin!"

"I swear Jungkook just looked at me!"

I was startled by the sudden screams behind me. My best guess of who said that were the three stooges behind me. (if no one got that, look it up..please)

"could you guys not scream in my ea-"

"Ah! it's V!"

I grumbled, these girls were going insane and it was driving me nuts. Not only did I not know who these people were, but I was only here to get signatures and get the hell out of this place. It looked like the building that they were holding the fan meeting was starting to let people in and arrange them seat numbers. Just like everyone else, I started to file into a line.

"Ma'am, you number, here". I could tell that man was trying his best to speak English but I couldn't help but smile at his mistakes.

"Thank you very much, sir". I think I surprised him with me speaking Korean because his eyes widened while the smile on his face vanished. I grabbed the ticket and continued to follow the sea of people before me. The number on my ticket was 149 and I couldn't hold back a sigh.

Great, I have to wait even longer to meet strangers that I hardily even know.

I sat, I believe, In the seventh row. The velvet chair that I was sitting on was quite comfy and the noise of the people around me was quickly drowned out by my ear buds. I scrolled through my songs again for about the fourteenth time already today. Even though I was at a Bts fan meet, I decided to click on "sing for you", by Exo. I could feel my eyelids start to fall as the first people went up. The last thing I saw before falling into my slumber was a flashy smile that was seven rows ahead of me, for some reason it made me feel happy inside.

I could feel someone nudge me from the right.

"Damn, who ever is touching me is going to die." The nudging stops and I start to go back to sleep again when something sends a very unpleasant feeling up my foot.

"Yah! your going to get up so that I can go meet my bias, you brat!" I can only guess that this voice belongs to a real brat.

"And if I don't?"

"I'm going to do this again." I can feel the same pain from earlier but it stings like a fricken bee.

"what-".

The girl with fake blond/yellow hair, keeps kicking me with her shoes until I get up and start moving. I glare at her before starting down the row toward the guy that checks our tickets. There are heels clicking behind with giggles that follow. I rolled my eyes because I could hear them talking behind me with their cliche voices that were to high for them. The girls behind me reminded me of the lady at the front desk of where I was staying. A smirk wiggled its way up to my lips, the scenario I was in looked like cinderella. I started chuckling when I noticed the boys that were sitting at a very long table ahead of me. There was a boy with a giant box smile while one wore a bandana tied around his mint hair. Another boy had brown hair and was waving to the screaming crowd. I looked to the right of the table to see a tall boy with dimples engraved into his cheeks as he smiled at the person that sat in front of him. There were three empty seats that could be seen from where I was standing but then again I didn't know how many fans they had all together. I felt a tap on my shoulder that jolted me back into reality. I turned around to see the blonde standing there with an innocent look on her face, she was up to something.

"Oppa!" She whispered to the man in front of me. The ticket guy turned around to face her with his cheeks slightly pink.

"Oppa, the lady in front of me took my ticket". I gawked at her, she was such a brat.

"Ma'am, may I ask what you number is?" the guy asked as he scratched the back of his head. I looked at my ticket to make sure that she didn't switch it anytime while I was sleeping. I sighed with relief, it was still number 149.

"My ticket number was 149."

I froze. I knew what she was trying to do. That dumb brat had that man around her finger and she was luring me into the trap.

"And you ma'am, can I see you ticket?" I was still frozen with shock but nodded my head. I glanced at the girls from the corner of my eye. the two girls were whispering while the blonde smiled at me smugly. I gave the man the ticket, as soon as he got it in his hands he grunted.

"Your right Ma'am, she did in fact, take your ticket". The guy checking the tickets looked at me suspiciously.

"I need your name so that I can report you for theft," the guy stated gruffly as he got out his phone. I ignored him and stared at the guys that were at the table, they were all smiling at their fans that sat in front of them. You now knew the reason why you were going through all the trouble, you were here to make (f/n) happy by getting signature from the people that make he/him happy.

"You have no right," I said while glaring at the man. I was going to hold my ground even if it meant getting kicked out but what these three girls- no, what this girl was doing was wrong.

"what did you sa-"

"what did you just say brat?!" the girl spat in my face. I stood there holding my ground. In the past I let things slide but this was complete bull crap.

"I said no, you have no right to report me, nor does she hold the right to accuse me".

The blondie looked furious as did the girls behind her.

"you could have been up there by now but because you wanted to be selfish an-,"I felt a hand softly grab my shoulder. I looked up to see a boy with bright pink hair behind me.

"Jimin!!"

I looked over to see the blonde entranced with the boy, if anything, she looked like a stan. The boy behind me smiled but turned to me.

"you are right about the part about accusation but we can't be sure that you didn't do it or not," he said. The security that I had felt earlier left me. I swatted his hand off me and walked towards the blonde.

"here you go, Princess". I shoved the ticket into her open hand and walked away towards the exit of the room. I could hear two pairs of heels behind me, and I could care less about them. I looked behind me one more time to see the pink haired boy running his fingers through his hair. I continued down the hallway till I saw a restroom where I was planning to unwind when a pair of arms shove me into the restroom doorway.

"What the he-".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) I know that the prologue was a little messy because of the point of view. I'm going to switch it so that its In the point of view of yourself. "I was walking" and not "you were walking", make sense? and yes I'm going to get this to the fan meet. On to the chapter.
> 
> Edit: I change it back to "you" later in the story, sorry? :3


	3. The Sunshine That Walks

"What the he-". 

Your back slammed against a tile wall while your lungs were getting suffocated by the pressure. you couldn't breath because someone has their greasy hand over you mouth and nose. you grabbed onto the hand but they pushed your back further into the wall. By now you needed air but you were not able to get it. With out hesitation, you clamped onto the fingers with your teeth in hope that the person who was holding you would let go. The taste of the hand mingled with the gum in your mouth, it was quite disgusting to be honest. 

"Yah!". 

"I told you to hold her there!". you recognized the voices immediately. These two people were non other than the girls that were with the blonde chick. You tried to get up but the pain that was inflicted on your spine was to much for you. 

"What did I say-"

"You two better stop bitching". 

The two girls turn around to see you on the floor with a weak smirk on your face. They both seemed the opposite of happy to see you. The rage in the one girls eye was enough to kill someone with her looks, and not as in beauty wise. (I don't know how to rephrase that sentence) 

"Look at what you did Bong-Cha, she's still able to move!" 

The one whom was apparently Bong Cha looked at you then at the other girl. 

"What do you want me to do about it? She can't get up".

The other girl smiled and put her hands on her hips while looking at you. (Bong Cha)

"Shall we make her cry so that when she leaves or is someone comes in, it will look like we were helping her?" (if someone comes in, they will "Comfort her")

Bong Cha nods in response. you squint your eyes at them, you wanted so badly to teach them a lesson but you weren't able to get up because of your current state. The two girls inched closer to you just as you slid up the wall. It didn't hurt as much because the wall was supporting all your weight, this brought a smile to your face. The two girls reactions were priceless as you stood there face to face with them. They looked like mice that had just woken up a cat. 

"You weren't even able to make her stay on the ground?!" 

The one girl was going crazy while Bong Cha just stood there.

"Well Eui If she ha-".

A shoe came down on my leg sending a wave of pain up my spine. The pain was the same that the blonde chick had inflicted when you refused to move from your seat. You grimaced at the mark that the heal had left. The spot was starting to swell as well as the tiny bubbles of blood where the heal had tore the skin. 

"For Fu-" (Yes, she was going to swear) 

"You should have just given Hee Young the ticket and you would have been fine." 

Eui's voice was barely audible as she said that. Her shoes dragged on the tile floor as she made her way out of the restroom with Bong Cha following after her. You could feel your eyes water while your just stared at the grout (Dirt) on the ground. The pain in your spine and leg was unbearable so your looked around the room to find stuff to keep your mind off it. A piece of paper, a sink, a piece of trash (me). you quickly wiped your face with the sleeve of your jacket to make sure no tears made it. You slowly got of the wall but stumbled into a sink. The air was knocked out of you but you kept your grip on the faucet. One look in the mirror told you that you looked fine enough to go back out into the hall. 

the noise from your shoes bounce off the walls. you could still see the two girl as they turned the corner to your right. You grabbed your phone and stuck your ear buds into your ears. You breathed in but only stopped yourself when you felt a stabbing sensation in your side. To the left of the hall way was a drinking fountain so you slowly made your way over to it. You don't think you've ever been so happy in your entire life to see water. your whole mouth waters just by looking at it. (then why would you need water?)

"are you, to drink, water?" 

A voice startles you enough to make you turn around and almost fall over but luckily the person behind you catches you in time. 

"I'm sorry! Didn't mean to scare."

You look up to see a tall boy with dull orange hair. He has the brightest smile that you have ever seen. His smile.. It seemed to light up the whole hallway. You gave a little smile at his effort to try and communicate with you.

"Don't be sorry, It's my fault that I wasn't paying attention." 

You realized that he looked confused by your Korean for a second but then lit up again. (Lit). you bowed your head and started to walk forward when a long arm grabbed you. 

"Your not hurt are you? You seem to be limping." 

You froze. You forgot all about your leg that you haven't noticed the aching pain. You looked back at the guy and shook (Jungshook) your head. 

"All right then, I'll be on my way If you don't mind." 

The boy bent over the drinking fountain and then hurried down the way that the girls had went. He must have been a fan boy by the way he speed walked down the hallway. You grinned at the thought of him falling on his way there to the room where everybody was. You remembered how you had stormed out of the big room and forgot all about (f/n) request. Frowning, you walked back to the room to find a screaming group of girls blocking the way. Someone whacked you in the face while another screamed in your left ear. You were making your way fine through the crowd until someone elbowed you in the side. Your stomach screamed as you tried to gasp for air while at the same time keep your balance. you tried to find the wall in time but your knees gave in. Someone grunted as you laid against them, but you didn't dare look up. 

"I'm sorry but can I help you?"

you didn't want to look up but the voice almost seemed to be pleading for you to reply.

"Just let me lean against you a little longer please", you said while looking up at the person. you were surprised to see the same dull orange haired boy but with a frown on his face. His eyes met mine but didn't say anything. A girl ran by to get in line behind some others, as she did so she stepped on your foot. you winced at the pain but felt a arm hold you firmly. you looked up half expecting to see the boy looking down on you but felt disappointed to see him staring at the girl who had just ran by. 

"I have to get to my chair, you'll be fine by yourself right?" 

You could feel the guys chest vibrate as he spoke, it was so rhythmic. you silently stepped away to let him go while you stayed close to the wall. you expected him to go down a row and sit down but the guy kept going forward towards the artist table. you stared at him in astonishment as he took a seat between the white and black haired boys. You locked eyes with him while he gave a little wave in you direction. 

"Oh my gosh J-Hope oppa just waved at me~".A girl to your left cooed. 

You couldn't help but snicker at the name. J-Hope? what was he suppose to be? was he suppose to be the fans hope? (xD This is so confusing) 

"Yah! he waved at me, not you!" 

Your smile faded as the security guards looked up to see the fighting mass of fans. You face palmed while looking at "J-Hope" through the slits of your fingers. You had to admit, he was tall, handsome and kind. You realized what you just thought and shook your head (Jungshook again), there was no way that you were going to become a crazed fan over just a "band". (xD)

"Quit pulling my hair!" 

"Why would I? You just disked my bias!" 

You turned around while trying to ignore the violent screams behind you and so did others. You looked back at the artist table to see seven pairs of eyes looking at you. You saw the pink haired guy from before look at you then turn to J-hope to whisper something in his ear. J-hope nodded and looked at you smiling. You turn around with your earbuds in, I guess I'm not going to get those signatures anytime soon, you thought. As you walked away with Spring day playing, you turned around one last time to sneak a look at the seven of them. The group was all very handsome but the only one that stood out to you was J-hope, probably because you knew more about him than the others. You grinned before leaving the room and headed down the hallway before bumping into someone. 

"Oh im- Oh look, its the goth girl". 

You've heard that voice more than you would have liked. You look up to see the blonde brat (or Hee Young) staring at you with hatred in her brown orbs (or eyes). You shove past her while ignoring her protests as you walked farther down the hall.

"Your such a stuck up brat!" 

Ignored. 

"Your lucky that we spared you!"

Denied. 

"You'll never have a boyfriend with that face of yours!"

You stiffen at the last comment and stop walking. You turn to stare at her whom is looking at you in triumph with her minions behind her. 

"At least I don't act like a dog and try to get every piece of attention that I can." 

The comment that you throw at her makes her scowl. 

"Yeah wel-"

"Hee Young, there about to answer questions, lets go!" 

You could their heels click as they walk away. You smirk, pleased with yourself. You start heading towards the back exit of the building just as spring day is ending. You couldn't stop yourself from humming the last words. 

"Passing by the edge of the cold winter, until the days of spring, until the days of the flower blossoms. Please stay, please stay there a little bit longer.." You can't help but feel emotional while walking out the door. 

"She's good at singing Hyung, especially out parts."  
Someone whispers quietly as you pass but your to focused on walk that you don't hear it.

"I know J-hope." 

 

\-------

(A/N) I've lost all hope! I kinda messed up on the point of view so I went back to 2nd P.o.v, please forgive me. I'm going to start adding details because I was kinda iffy at first, I'm sorry. I'm working on chapters as I write, yes different ones. This was a very long chapter for me to write it seems, its almost 2,000 words. I'm kinda leaning on different plots and stuff but we'll just have to wait and see until it happens. I know there are a lot of like memes and stuff, I personally love it. Get use to me saying Jungshook because its a habit now when ever I see shook (Jungshook), I just gotta change it, ya know? :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) I think I'm going to start having author notes on all chapters because that how bored I am.. I wrote the first 3 chapters in one day. I am very tired and my patience is very low (even though thats very normal for me). And yes I do keep changing prospectives.. I was not satisfied with the "I" and went back to "You", On with the chapter -->


	4. Lifes Sweetest Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have none. There may be quite a few of spelling and punctuation errors but if you don't mind that ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.

Refresher,

You could their heels click as they walk away. You smirk, pleased with yourself. You start heading towards the back exit of the building just as spring day is ending. You couldn't stop yourself from humming the last words.

"Passing by the edge of the cold winter, until the days of spring, until the days of the flower blossoms. Please stay, please stay there a little bit longer.." You can't help but feel emotional while walking out the door.

"She's good at singing Hyung, especially out parts."

"I know J-hope." 

\------------------------------------------------------------

You noticed that it was about dusk outside already and it looked absolutely stunning. The street lights glistened and the cars passing by made everything look bright but there was on down side, your hotel. The hotel that you were staying at was anything but gorgeous nor bright, in fact it was shady and suspicious. 

"I would stay anywhere other than here", you mumbled to yourself. 

People would think that you were broke or something and not want to talk to you, not that you wanted to with anyone in the first places. You continued down the lit (Lit!) street until you got to your destination. The door of the hotel squeaked at your entrance as if telling you to turn around. 

"Where have you been?". 

The lady at the front desk was staring you down with the same eyes as the three girls from the fan meet. You giggled to yourself because it reminded you of cinderella, the evil step mother and sisters. The woman voice was higher than it was this morning and you thought that you should just let her know that you better. 

"You can drop the voice, I know its like a guys", You snicker at her. 

The woman lips twisted into a faint smile. 

"Thank god, it was starting to hurt my throat you know". 

You seemed surprised that she didn't do anything rash until you looked at her again and saw an evil smirk plastered on her face. This was not going to go well and you knew it. 

"I'll be heading to my room then", you said while heading down the dark hallway on your left. 

Warm breath hit your ear but you continued walking until you were sure that no one ( specifically the hotel owner) was following you. Just as you turned the door nob to your room, someone grabbed the collar of your shirt, dragging you backwards until you were against the hallway wall. Your spine protested as your back dug into the wall. Onion breath wafered into your nose as you looked up to see the hostel owner in front of you.

"Curfew is 10:30 pm", she said. 

You just stood there staring at her is awe. Freaking 10:30? you were basically an adult! The hotel owner let go of your shirt and stalked back towards the front dest, leaving you to your thoughts. You grumbled to yourself before shouting down the hallway. 

"Do you have a shower with good water!"

"Across from your room is a separate bathroom that works!" a deep voice replied from somewhere ahead of you. 

You unlocked your room and went to go get a change of clothes as well as a tooth brush. You already guessed that the bathroom would have towels and products for you to use. You dashed from your room to the bathroom across the hall, and holy crap were you surprised. Ahead of you was a shining white shower that looked like it was never used. Beside the shower was a closet that held a washer and dryer. Across from the shower was a counter that had two sinks built in. You had never seen anything this clean or neat so far in this hotel. You locked the door behind you to make sure that no one would walk in on you. You started to undress when you noticed that the shower had a build in Jacuzzi. 

"That greedy landlady.." (Hotel owner but I'm going to switch it soon for a reason.) 

Your guess was that this was the best room in the whole building only because the lady would use this as a get away for herself. You took the cold shower handle into your hand and fiddled with it until you found your ideal temperature. Waters specks ran down the shower door leaving streaks in their wake. You debated whether or not to get in but gave up mid thought. As you entered the warm water, a sigh of comfort escaped your lips. You ran your hands through you (l/c/h) before reaching for the shampoo that sat in a nook in the shower. You were almost done with your shower when you heard the door unlock. Wtf, I though I locked it!, you though as a figure walked into the bathroom. You scrambled to cover yourself as you heard a chuckle from the other side of the foggy glass. 

"I will be sharing this bathroom with you just in case you thought that you were going to have it all to yourself". 

The voice was deep and steady but you knew who it was so you calmed down a little bit. 

"How did you-".

"I own this hotel, why wouldn't I have a key to every room including this bathroom?" 

You mentally face palmed yourself at your stupidity, of course she had a key to the bathroom. You rubbed the shower glass to see what she was up to. The hotel owner had gripped between her left hand a tooth brush while looking at her phone with the other. She seemed distracted enough so you took the chance to get out of the shower. You quickly threw on a towel and took the spot next to her. You grabbed your toothbrush from the other side of the counter and swiped the tube of toothpaste from underneath the woman's arm. She didn't seem to notice to you continued with your business. (brushing your teeth) You looked over at the hotel owner to see her looking at you from the corner of her eye. She mumbled something before sliding her phone over to you. 

"Which one do you like the most?" 

She asked while rinsing her toothbrush under the sink faucet. You looked down at the phone to see multiple pictures of different bed sheets. 

"Why do you ask, are you getting m-"

"I want bed sheets for my room, it looks so ragged". 

The lady stressed the word my from her mouth. You shrugged your shoulders, you couldn't really see a color that you liked. You swiped through the photos as you soaked your toothbrush in a cup of water. 

"I feel like this maroon is calling my name, ya know?" 

I slid the phone back to her as she nodded thoughtfully. The owner got up and brushed passed you to make her way into the hall. As she passed you, she leaned on the door frame. 

"Call me Mo, you can drop the ma'am." 

With that, she walked of and out of your sight. You sighed, you really wanted those sheets. You grabbed your dirty clothes and towel and stuffed them into the washer. (2 ands..thats a lot) You exited the bathroom and walked across the hallway to your ugly room. You had cleaned up a bit but it still seemed like a mess in there. You plopped down on your bed and twisted over to set your alarm clock that lay on a night stand to your right. You plugged in your earbuds again for like the forty third time since you had arrived in South Korea. You could barely hear the music as you drifted of into sleep. 

A orange horse walked on the side walk next to you. You stared at it in confusion as it started to morph onto something else. You were In shock as a orange haired boy stood there staring at you. He waved and walked towards you. You waited for him to stop but he walked right through you. You turned around to see him walking across the street to another girl. The girl turned around to smile at the boy. Your eyes widened when you realized that the girl was the blonde brat from before. They both turned around with there hands laced together. The brat turned around to look at you with a smug look on her face. A truck came barreling down the street with its horn honking. It was loud and constant and it started to annoy you. 

You flung yourself up from your bed with sweat beading your forehead. That sneaky bit-

"You should probably get going if your alarm is going off".

You looked up to see Mo leaning against your door frame with a cigarette posed between two fingers. You frowned and motioned with your hand for her to leave. Mo blew out a puff of smoke before leaving you be. 

"Aish..what to wear". 

You searched through your duffle to find something until you came across a light grey long sleeve, a dark grey hoodie, and pair of black ripped pants. You threw the top and pants on easily but pulling your hoodie on was troublesome. You finally were able to get the hoodie on and was working on rolling up to sleeves to expose the light ones underneath when you heard a cough to your right. 

"You look like your trying to impress someone-"

"I'm trying to get a job at a cafe but they have a dress code of only grey and black".

You look up after telling Mo to see her holding her chin in thought, no longer holding a cig. 

"If you get a job, I'll let you live here for a bit if you promise to pay rent".

Your jaw dropped, the tough manly woman was going to let you stay here. You squint your eyes because you remembered that your were only going to stay here for like a month. You nod at Mo and walk past her toward the end of the hall where her desk was. 

"I'll take that as a maybe". 

she says while speed walking past me.

"Sure, I have to get going now". 

You didn't wait for a reply as you walked out the hotels door and onto the concrete outside. It was cold and snow was swirling. You shook (Jungshook) your head as a small piece of snow landed on your nose. You couldn't wait for it to get warmer but at the same time you wanted the snow to stay (pretty). Making your way down the street (making my way down town..) you came to stop in front of the cafe that you had wanted to apply for. Breathing in to calm your nerves, you opened the door handle and walked in. You were greeted with a blast of warm air and small chatter around you (I feel like this is going to be a very cliche story). Cafe staff ran franticly from table to table to satisfy the costumers needs. You walked slowly to the counter to take a moment to take everything around you in (hmm smell..BigBang reference). There was a girl at the counter around your age so you thought you could get away with talking normally. 

"Hi, I would like to apply for a position here", you asked "politely". 

The girl on the other side of the counter just raised an eyebrow then turned around to go into the kitchen behind her. You looked dumb founded as she came back out with a tray of food and head toward the back of the cafe. You just stared at her in astonishment, she was rude. She came back to stand behind to counter only to look at you and turn back around. 

"Hello?" 

The girl walked away while wipping off imaginary dirt from her apron. This girl was not only impolite but was starting to get on your nerves. You gritted your teeth as she came back to stand behind the counter. 

"Hi-"

"we don't allow people under seventeen to work here".

What the actual crip craps of hell did she just say? 17? (xD seventeen band)

"Look, lady, I am not under seventeen-"

"we don't accept people ages 17 and under". 

You just stared at her. That brat was starting to piss you off even more than the blonde brat from the other day. 

"Thank you for your sweet compliment on my looks, age wise, but I would seriously like to work here, it may do some help to the cafe".

You motion to the upset costumers around you whom their food had not yet arrived to them. You turned around smuggly as if to show your point. 

"Fine".

"I will have you know tha-"

"I said fine! now sign the paper and stop bothering me!" 

The girl stormed off into the kitchen after shoving a piece of paper into your face. Realization hit you, you had a job now..a job! You squealed with delight as you slammed the paper, that now had you signature on it, onto the table and ran out the door. You looked down at your watch smiling when you realized that you were going to be late for the second fan. You cursed under your breath as you ran down the street. There wasn't enough time to call a taxi, you just had to trust your feet to guide you there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) 
> 
> I'm learning Korean! yay... There are so many characters, I might die. What am I doing it for? for soul purpose, I have no reason. The dog that I'm babysitting left a "Surprise" In my room because I left her alone for five minutes, five! I decided yesterday to get some sleep and ignore her crying. I said to her, believe it or not I talk to dogs, "I am not going to miss 8 hours of sleep just because you refuse to!" It's like 1:00 am right now and I'm really tired.
> 
> I am done now, thanks, I needed to rant.


	5. An Embarrassed Koala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not make this chapter longer, I don't know. 
> 
> WARNING: A bucket load of swearing ahead (like 7 times but whatever)

You had just turned left on a different street when you ran into something soft. You lost balance and fell backwards with your hair rudely throwing itself into your face. Your back slammed into the hard concrete underneath sending a crack of pain up your spine.  
"Oh I am so sorry-"  
You look up see the blonde brat just inches away from you. You both are frozen with a disgusted looked on your faces.  
"What the hell?!"  
"Why are you here you brat?!"  
Gawking you stand up and dust of the pieces off snow that were stuck to the back of you pants. You just glare at Hee Young as she smiles innocently at you. The brat is wearing pink high heels, A white dress with pink flowers on it, and a lot of accessories such as fake eyelashes.  
"Oops I di-",  
"Your left eyelash is peeling off".  
Hee Young's eyes widened at your comment and quickly pulled out a pocket mirror.  
"God D-",  
"Your lipstick is running a bit down your chin because of your snotty nose."  
She just glared at you but checked in the mirror anyways. She started searching her purse that was decorated with pink Rhine stones. This girl had to much pink for your liking.  
"I forgot my Fu-",  
"You should stop swearing in public, the boys may think that your an impolite brat".  
You look smugly at her but her eyes are glued to her mirror as she scrapes away the lips stick .  
"Your not my mom".  
"I wouldn't want to be you mom let alone any brats".  
You hear a gasp of disbelief. My comment could have been easily avoided if she had said something else.  
"You little shit".  
"By the way, how was you fan meeting yesterday Hee Young?"  
She wips her head around to stare you in the eyes.  
"Jimin decided that it wasn't fair for just you to go so he said that I should also leave so that I don't disturb them anymore".  
You snicker at the though of the guy feeling guilty and sending Hee Young out of the room. You remembered seeing him running his fingers through his hair as if in deep thought.  
"Why are you laughing at that! You were also kicked out!"  
By now your so close to falling onto the snow below you but you kept your balance.  
"How does it feel?”  
"How does what feel?!”  
Hee Young grabs your shoulder to make you look at her while her heel kicks your left leg repeatedly.  
"To have a taste of your own medicine".  
by now you had lost it. Hee Young was being too friendly and her reactions were too hilarious. Hee Young just kept shaking you to make you look at her but you refused. You didn't want to see the brat with makeup smeared everywhere, it reminded you of a baby that needed attention.  
“Oh my god! They're here!”  
Hee Young Shoved you backwards causing you to slip on the ice behind you. You luckily caught you balance just before a herd of fans trampled you.  
“God d-”.  
Your voice was beyond inaudible as piercing screams filled the air. You covered your head as people rushed ahead. Legs, elbows, and other body parts slammed themselves into you side and face. Something came in contact with your nose causing you to flinch and grab for it. Your eyes teared up at the sensation that your nose was given off. You glanced up from your spot on the ground to see a swarm of girls and a few guys snapping pictures of seven people walking into the building that loomed ahead. You grumbled as you picked yourself up from the cold ground. Hee Young was among the fans that were pushing people just to get closer to Bts but you kept your eyes trained on the ground. It wasn’t until people were filing into a line did you look up and walk towards the guards. You waited until the person in front of you had gotten their ticket before you proceeded forward.  
“Here is your ticket Ma’am”.  
You thanked the person handing out the tickets and walked forwards. You looked at the ticket in your hand and realized that the people had done the numbers backwards so that it was not first come first served. You squinted to make sure that you weren't imagining something else. Your row was number 1 and your seat number was 2. You felt giddy because you were finally able to get what you were here for, signatures for (f/n). You were about walk into the building when someones hand slapped you across the cheek. You closed you eyes and inhaled, you were about to return that slap to the person who gave it to you.  
“Oh I am so sorry”.  
You opened your eyes to see a random person in front of you. The person who slapped you on “Accident” was all decked out with Bts stuff. You grimaced before looked up at her and smiling.  
“Your fine but make sure where your going”.  
More precise, your hands. You continued walking down the familiar hall of the building till you reached the room of the fan meet. There was security checking tickets and leading people to their seats.  
You got in line and waited. You could see Hee Young already seated in isle 9 because she was one of the first people. You chuckled to yourself before grabbing your phone and turning of the music that was on for only five minutes. You stood there patiently as the guards checked you and your ticket. The man from before looked at you before proceeding to lead you down the middle isle. Right before you slide into your row he whispered something in your ear.  
“Make sure to hide your toiletries in a baggy otherwise they could fall out while walking”.  
You froze and looked at him as he walked away. You could feel you cheeks heat up from his comment before slowly sitting down. Snaps went off and screams got louder when seven boys walked up on stage. You couldn't help but feel intimidated by their height. You started to recognize each members faces because of the intense studying (f/n) made you do before you came. Your eyes instantly landed on J-hope who was making weird faces at the fans. You rolled your eyes at his childish gestures. You felt an elbow proud you from your left. You looked over to see the girl decked out with bts merchandise beside you.  
“Exciting isn’t it?”  
You stared at her before she was ushered up to the stage and seated with who you think was RapMonster. The chatted for about 57 seconds before he signed the album she had brought and then she sat across from the next member.  
“Ma’am, your up”.  
Your heart speed up, mostly because you didn’t want to walk in front of so many people and then meet a famous person that you hardly even knew. You took a seat across from Namjoon while avoiding eye contact the best that you could but it was really hard because he tried to get your attention.  
“Are you shy?”  
You hear a gruff voice ask in fluent English. (f/n) didn’t tell you that he could speak English!  
“yeah, sorry”.  
You look up and give a smile to brown haired man before you, he smiled and proceeded to stare at you.  
“Whats your name?”  
“My names y/n, I hope thats not hard to pronounce”.  
He said your name until he got your attention again.  
“I’m sorry, I came here for my friend and I’m really anti social and I’m not the best at conversat-“.  
Namjoon chuckled at your reaction.  
“You said that your here for your friend, do you have something to get signed for her?”  
You blinked and grabbed for the album behind you. You placed it on the table and looked at him while sliding it in his direction.  
“Would you please sign this?”  
Namjoon nodded and grabbed a blue pen, while he was writing an elbow slammed into Namjoon, causing him to slide the pen forward in an awkward motion.  
“Hyung..”  
You look up to see Namjoon staring at J-hope whom is sitting next to him. J-hope makes a goofy smile at him before turning towards the girl with all the merch on. You grabbed a sticky note and wrote something on it, Just like (f/n) had wanted you to, then handed it to Namjoon. Namjoon read it, wrote something, and then handed it back. You looked over it and smiled, it was just the answer you had wanted. You remembered that (f/n) had wanted you to do promises so she had shown you how the day before your flight. The staff signaled for you to move on, so you quickly grabbed rapmons hand and whispered something.  
“Can you make a promise?”  
He looked at you curiously and nodded.  
“Can you promise to make sure that the rest of the boys are in good health?”  
Namjoon smiled and linked his pinky with you while pressing his thumb to yours.  
“Then make sure that you are happy”.  
You nodded and grabbed your album, which was now signed, and slid over to J-hope.  
“Well if it isn’t the girl who sings spring day!”  
You looked at him shocked at his remark, how did he-  
“I may or may not have heard you in the hall when I was with Hyung”.  
You still stared at him but felt someones eyes on you. You turned to your left to see Namjoon staring at you then at J-hope. He asks J-hope something in Korean.  
“She speaks Korean?”  
J-hope looks up from you to look at Namjoon.  
“Yeah she does, why?”  
Namjoon face palms, he must feel real stupid right now. You giggle to yourself while sliding your album to J-hope.  
“Why are you giggling?”  
Your giggle turned into a soft laugh.  
“I find it sweet that he communicated in English but is embarrassed that he could have spoken in Korean instead”.  
J-hope smiles at your words and grabs a orange marker.  
“Is this album yours or..”  
“Its for my friend (f/n)”.  
“Then I’ll write their name!”  
J-hope seems like a little ball of sunshine because he makes even the dullest moments bright. (Such as writing a name)  
“There! Do you want do a sticky note?”  
You nod you head while stifling another bout of laughter. You grab a yellow sticky note and ask ‘if you could have one pet, what would it be? And not a snake.’ You give J-hope the sticky note and put down your pen. He reads over it and nudges Namjoon while chuckling. He writes an answer and hands it back to you. It seemed reasonable enough but you would have thought that he would have wanted a more rare animal and not just a dog. You smile and stick the sticky note on his page and look up to see J-hope’s hand held out to you.  
“What do-“  
“Your only here because of your friend, correct? Then I shall give you something so that both of you have a memory of this place”.  
He stares at you with his signature goofy smile plastered on his face. You smile at him and put your hand on his. You have no idea what your suppose to be doing until he locks his fingers with your and starts shaking them. You take the moment to ask him something.  
“J-hope, can you make a promise with me?”  
He nods at you, his goofy smile now gone and is replaced with a stern serious look.  
You lean close to him and he does the same. (Not kissing, geez.)  
“Will you make sure to make the whole group smile with your humor?”.  
He laughs and smiles while linking his pinky with you and presses his thumb onto yours.  
“Then make sure to keep you smile bright”.  
Once again you grab your album and wave while moving to the next member. The member that is now across from you has very broad shoulders from your angle and he is very handsom, this must be (f/n) bias. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep listening to Seventeens Songs..(Boom Boom & Clap). I really need help :). I have a lot of different plots for where this story is going to go ;). I really want this story to go as smooth as possible <3\. Hey I remembered that I've been army since Bts started, I feel old.. I don't really have a bias because their all really sweet and act like children, well most anyways. The dog that I was babysitting is gone! But there are chores to do now ;(. 
> 
> I will post randomly, mostly 3 times a week (Thats a lot, but my hands won't stop typing.)  
> I got some great story ideas and I'm happy so i'm going to add them to the next chapters. lol. 
> 
> Okay something random, is it weird that my favorite song is Mama by Hoseok?


	6. Adult Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Spelling errors lie ahead because i'm too lazy to check for them <3 
> 
> WAIT: btw I have wattpad and this story has been on it for 2 months but no one has read it soo..:/ 
> 
> Yay! So I guess that I'm going to start posting 2-3 times a week because I really want to get this story online before I forget about the plot and what not, it also allows you as the reader to get more of the story. :) 
> 
> I need some story ideas for what to work on next but I don't know what to do T~T , Please help me.
> 
> This story is going to be the bomb though to be honest...I'm kinda stuck on one part but i'll get it situated.  
> <3 ~Rose <3

“How are you?”  
The guy in front of you asks. You can’t help but look away because of how sweet he asked.  
“Are you shy?”  
You nod at him. You weren’t really shy, it was just that you didn’t like talking to random strangers that were good looking.  
“You shouldn’t with that amazing voice of yours”.  
You turn your head to look at him with confusion.  
“How did you-“  
A loud voice makes you turn to the left.  
“Me and Jin hyung caught you singing spring day”.  
J-hope said while writing something for the person in front of him. You can’t help but grin to yourself at his friendliness. A hand makes you jump, you turn back to Jin to see him staring at you.  
“Why is your right cheek red?”  
You bring a hand up to feel it and sure enough it was warmer than the other and a little bit Swollen. You grimace at the pain while looking at Jin.  
“Oh don’t touch it”.  
He signals for a staff member. As soon as he stuck his hand in the air, someone was by his side.  
“What is it?”  
“I would like an Ice pack, please”.  
The person ran off to go look for a pack while Jin turned his attention back on you.  
“What happened?”  
You point to the person to your right who is all decked all out.  
“I got slapped on accident, its fine”.  
Jin smiles but still looks worried. You blink and quickly grab the album off your lap and put it on the table.  
“Would you please do the favor of signing this?”  
Jin nods his head while flipping open the album to find his photo, as he does so he grabs a pink marker. While he seems occupied with the album, you take the chance to write a question for him. ‘What is the most beautiful thing that you have seen?’ You watch Jin as he finishes his signature with a curve and shuts the album.  
“Are you sure your okay?”  
You didn’t want to be rude but Jin acted kinda like a parent. You nodded your head and stuck the sticky note in front of him. He looked over it then at you and then covered the paper with his arm and wrote something. You thought his gesture was kinda cute for someone his age. He peeked from between his arms before sitting up with a satisfied look on his face.  
“I hope this is a good enough answer”.  
You looked at the sticky note and inhaled. ‘A group of crying boys after a emotional performance’. The answer was perfect and pure.  
“Its the perfect answer, thanks jin”.  
He smiles and grabbed your hand.  
“Can you make a promise for me?”  
He asked and you nodded kinda dumb founded.  
“Can you promise that you will be safe? And not get slapped?”  
You nodded and chuckled as he added the last part.  
“I promise I will if you promise to keep the boys in check”.  
Jin smiles proudly and links his and your pinks together while pressing his thumb to yours.  
The staff once again makes to signal to move on, so jin waves at you while you grab you album and move. You sit down in front of someone and immediately recognize the person.  
“You”.  
The pink hair boy in front of you glances in your direction before turning to the mint haired boy next to him. You squint your eyes at him in annoyance before looking at what they seemed to be occupied with. Beside you is the major Bts fan who has now broken down in tears. You furrow your eyebrows at the words that you hear.  
“I never..Thought that I would ever see Min Yoongi in the flesh!”  
The mint hair boy smiles awkwardly at her. A boy with blonde hair to the left of him stares at her.  
“Why are you crying when your tears won't flow?’  
The girl just out right started sobbing, you haven’t seen anything more amusing in your life. (So mean! <3)  
“Your not making it any better Tae!”  
The mint haired member growls at the blonde boy who snickers at his retort. Jimin now has his attention back on you as a staff member takes the girl away to calm down. You hardly notice him staring as you watch them walk away with the girl tripping every so often. You feel a soft poke on your cheek and it startles you.  
“I’m Jimin”.  
You exhale and turn to around to face him.  
“I know”.  
“Your the girl ..the other day, yes?”  
You nod as you stare at him with a smile inching its self up onto your lips.  
“Your here again, wow!”  
He smiles at his own words as if pleased that he had found something so charming to say in English. You open your mouth, prepared to say something in Korean when Jin nudged Jimin.  
“She can speak Korean”.  
Jimins smile faded and you could see his cheeks start to flourish with pink. He turns to you but doesn’t say anything. You take the moment of silents to grab your album and set it on the table.  
“Would you please sign this for my friend?”  
Jimin nods and flips it open to his page. Jimin grabs a pen and writes his name smoothly and you can’t help but feel jealous of his neat hand writing.  
“All done, here you go!”  
Jimin handed you the album while putting the cap on the pen with his thumb. You were impressed but didn’t say anything but instead slid the album between your feet. You grab a blue sticky note and start to write a question when you look up to see Jimin staring at you.  
“You must not be happy with me after what I did the other day”.  
He seemed a little hesitant as he said that but you just shrugged.  
“Its fine”.  
You finish writing your question and look at it proudly. ‘If you could go anywhere in South Korea with someone, where would it be?’  
You placed your sticky note in Jimins hand and waited for his reaction. Jimin just blinked at it once, Twice, Three times before placing it on the table. He stuck out his tongue and wrote something slowly before giving it back to you. ‘I would like to go to Seongsan Ilchulbong’. It was a was a good answer with a cute small mountain drawn on the bottom but you had no idea what that place was.  
“Its a beautiful peak that resides here”.  
Jimin was sweet, you had to admit that but he was little cheeky.  
“Who would you want to go with?”  
“I would like to go there with army”.  
You chuckle at his reply, you can’t quite take over 700,000 fans somewhere.  
“Can you make a promise?”  
This was the second time that a member had asked you for a promise. You nod and lean closer.  
“Will you find pleasure in what is beautiful even if it means digging down deep to find it?”  
Your eyes widened, it was a good question but did you have a better one in return?  
“I don’t have one to ask you that I can come up with”.  
You feel a little ashamed of your words. You felt a hand rest on your head.  
“Then we can share that promise”.  
“But that isn’t fai-“  
“Life isn’t fair Princess”.  
You swallow back the words that you were going to say and just nod. He seemed happy of your acceptance and grabbed you hand. You knew what to do so you both did the little hand shake thingy.  
“Can I do something Jimin?”  
“Sure, go ahead”.  
You grab his hand and bring yours to it. His hand was small, it was about the same size as yours.  
“Your hand is small!”  
Jimin snatched his hand away from your grasp and looked at you in amusement.  
“He sings like a girl so its no wonder”.  
Jimin and you both turn to see the mint haired boy staring smugly at Jimin.  
“Hyung!”  
You chuckle and they both turn to you. You mint boy rolls his eyes and lays his head down on the table while Jimin just smiles.  
“I guess its time to move, it was nice meeting you…”  
“Its y/n and likewise”. ( \0-0/ I almost published this with my name there!)  
Jimin did another cute smile and waved at you before you turned around and grabbed the album off the floor. You slide over and laid your head on the table.  
“What are you doing?”  
You look up from your spot to see the boy across from you frown.  
“I’m imitating you”.  
You try to remember his name from the time that the girl had broken down in tears. You see him sigh and try to smile (Yoongi isn’t like that with fans but it’ll be later in the story when I tell you why he was like that).  
“Your Yoongi-”  
“I’m suga, swag boy”.  
“Swag boy” is now smiling proudly at his nickname.  
“What makes you so swag?”  
Suga’s smile drops, making him look very serious.  
“I just am”.  
You are now also frowning, this was getting frustrating.  
“You can’t be swag without a reason”.  
Suga squints at you in annoyance.  
“I’m swag because of my rap”.  
You tilt your head as (f/n) words come flooding back.  
—-Flash back——-  
You and (f/n) are sitting in her room. (f/n) is wearing a shirt that has a cute bunny on it and is gesturing while saying something but your not listening.  
“y/n you heard what I just said right?”  
You shook (Jungshook) your head at her words.  
“Oh come on y/n! You have to know this for your trip!”  
“How will I remember when I don’t even know what they look like, and why do I have to go, why can’t you just go?”  
F/n sighs in frustration and pulls out her laptop.  
“I’m going somewhere else but I already purchased tickets”, f/n said while turning around her laptop to show you some pictures of people. You sigh and scoot forwards. F/n starts pointing at people,  
“This one is Rapmon, he’s the leader and main rapper”, F/n points at a slicked back white haired boy with dimples.  
“This one is J-hope, he’s also a rapper”. This boy had orange hair and a wide smile.  
“This is my bias Jin, he had broad shoulders and a very handsome face!”  
f/n squeals at the last part.  
“This one is V or Tae Tae-“  
“Wait V, as in the letter v?”  
You are so confused by now, a name with just one letter?!  
“Yes, he’s very sweet and funny! He’s like my second bias”.  
“But can’t you only have o-“  
“Shush, and this one is Suga or Min Young and he's also a rapper”.  
—-Back to the present——  
“But your not the main rapper”.  
Suga stares at you just like every boy so far has done.  
“I don’t have to be the main rapper to be proud of my rapping”.  
Suga seems to be getting more and more upset but is able to keep his composure.  
“You seem tired”.  
“I want to be a rock in my next life”.  
That was random. Wait, he wants to be a rock? Is there even a next life?  
Your more confused then ever before. You shake your head and grab your album, your thumb already on Suga’s page.  
“Will you please sign this for me, well for my friend”.  
Suga nods his head, probably the most polite thing that he’s done so far. Suga pops open a pen but pauses.  
“Your not here for your own well being?”  
You sigh.  
“I had to come here because my friend had tickets but went somewhere else on the same days that the fan signing was going to be held”.  
You put your head in your hands and look at Suga.  
“I’m going to write a note for her then”.  
“Your going to do what?!”  
“Well if she wanted an album signed, she should have came here instead of dragging someone who didn’t want to go here to do it for her.”  
This guy is insane!  
“Your not really goin-“  
“Oh~ yes I am!”  
He chuckled while scribbling something on his page. You clicked your tongue at his childish attitude. You were kinda glad that he was doing that though, it made you feel like you were getting back at f/n. Your eyes flew open as you heared the click of a pen, you looked up to see suga staring at the album sheepishly.  
“Whats wrong?”  
Suga scratched his head while rolling the pen between his fingers.  
“I uh..don’t know your name and I kinda need it for the note..”  
You snorted causing him to look at you.  
“Its y/n”.  
Suga just nodded and started to write it down without asking how it was spelled. The person on your left tapped you on the shoulder. You looked at her then at suga who nodded.  
“Wait”.  
You quickly grabbed a sticky note and wrote something down sloppily. ‘What is the most emotional thing that has happened in your life?’ You stuck the sticky note in front of Suga before sliding over to the next member with your album in your hands.  
“Hey!”  
Before you sat down you were greeted with a low friendly voice. You smiled and waved at the blond boy in front of you.  
“I’m V”.  
V did a little peace sign next to his eye while giving you a rectangular smile. Something flew in front of you and made a loud noise before redrawing its self. You leaned over the table while V watched you curiously. It was the blue sticky note. Just as you were about to pick it up, someones pale slender fingers took it away.  
“Yah! Taehyung, don’t read it!”  
Suga yelled while trying to grab it away from him. You smiled, they were both like children fighting over a toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was cleaning my kitchen floor when my brother came in with muddy boots and walked all over the kitchen in them. I- seriously...why, just..when people are mopping a kitchen and tying to get dirt of the floor, don't walk into the kitchen with shoes that have dirt on them. I was so angry. 
> 
> I am in dire need of warmth. Where I live, I would give anything for a 65 degree day and not 13 degrees. I had to shovel ice and snow all day yesterday..Why does snow have to be cold? Why can't it be warm and then have snow? 
> 
> Question: Do people even read my author notes? and I kinda need a new story idea so that I can start a new story so that people will read that because i'm really bad at coming up with ideas. If you guys are willing, will you please send me a email or comment saying what kinda of stories you want. I have so much free time to write :) <3 
> 
> ~Rose <3


	7. A fairytale of a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y/n has so far met Namjoon, J-hope, Jin, Jimin, and suga but what will happen when she meets the two youngest of the group? 
> 
> Tae has good intentions. 
> 
> Jungkook is fast to be playful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Spelling errors and swearing lie ahead. 
> 
> So, I'm alive. I've had some major head aches lately so i'm sorry that I didn't update twice (lol twice). I think I made the chapter longer, i'm not positive. I switched to 3rd pov at the end for a reason that you will get later. 
> 
> My grade has a whole essay thingy to do thats very challenging but I think we're all up for it. You guys are lucky that I even posted (should be doing my essay thing). I hopefully will get through question 1 before tonight or whatever. 
> 
> I started a few k-dramas, they are so good!  
> -Healer  
> -Descendants of the sun.  
> -Strong woman...(I don't know the rest)  
> -School 2017  
> -Hwarang (which Taehyung is in, its hilarious). 
> 
> Again, I'm sorry that I updated late! ~Author Rose. <3

Reminder: Tae and Suga are fighting over your sticky note that Suga was about to give to you before Tae/V stole it.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
You blinked at the guy in front of you named V, he was really sweet. Suga and Tae kept fighting over the piece of paper until you got the urge to snatch it from Tae.  
“Ya- oh right, this is yours, sorry!”  
Tae bowed his head a bit before nudging the older next to him. He had a boxy smile and his eyes gave off a bright light that made you also want to smile.  
“Are you the youngest?”  
You asked but knew what was coming. V made a boxy smile while answering.  
“Nah, I’m not the youngest but I’m not the oldest either”.  
You nod your head while bring your hand to your chin.  
“So what do you do? In the group?”  
V tilted his head up to look at the ceiling.  
“I am a dancer but the main visual”.  
V wiggled his eyebrows then broke down in a fit laughter. You both turned your heads at the voice that yelled across the room.  
“You are not the main visual! I am worldwide handsome which makes me the main and most important visual!”  
Jin was standing up in front of his chair and was staring at Tae as he said that. Jimin next to him also stood up at his remark and started hitting him repeatedly with a stuffed bunny.  
“Hyung, I am also a visual! Don’t forget about me!”  
Jimin started to hit Jin on the head who ducked in response. You of course knew that they were joking around but the people in front of them started to shrink back every time they yelled something. It wasn’t until you grabbed onto Taes sleeve and whispered something in his ear, did the situation calm down.  
“Tae I think you guys are scaring the other fans”.  
V froze as you said his name.  
“I will gladly do what you say y/n”.  
You were about to ask him how he knew your name but you remembered that a name tag was placed on your shirt.  
“Say V, I was wondering if you could sign this album for me?”  
Tae stared at the album and made the decision to open it up slowly. He made sure to look at you while doing it. He finally opened it and signed his name on his page with a yellow marker. After signing the album, Tae set it aside and held out his hand.  
“I heard you said that Jimins hands were small, want to compare?”  
You nod and lay your hand, palm first, on his. You were surprised to see that his hand was average compared to yours, it overlapped.  
“Not so bad”.  
You blink and retract your hand, eyes looked with Taes.  
“So who has the biggest hands out of all seven members?”  
You asked unaware that it was already time to move.  
“Jin or Rm Hyung”.  
You notice people start to shift and slide over to the left. With album in hand, you said a quick thank you and grabbed a sticky note. ‘If you could have one sweet for the rest of your life, what would it be?’ You scribble your question and silently placed it in front of Tae without looking. The seat before you was bare so you just sat there staring at your hands. You drew a finger over the others, feeling the patterns swirl underneath, so many shapes…  
“Are you fond of fingers?”  
You jolt up, hitting your knee in the process.  
“Holy Sh- Shoot”.  
You quickly change your words and bow in embarrassment at the slip of the tongue.  
The person in front of you suddenly laid a hand on your shoulder, as if to comfort you.  
“Hey its okay, Just don’t let Jin hear you say that”.  
You look uo from your bow to see a very young, handsome boy sitting across from you. The boy slowly removed his hand and smiled.  
“Sorry I was not here on time, I had to get and Ice pack for someone”.  
You sit stunned, you’ve had lost to will to speak since the last couple of members.  
“Why?”  
The boy tilts his head at you word in though but brightens up quickly.  
“One of our staff caught me outside and told me to give it to Jin Hyung”.  
You squint your eyes at the familiar feeling in your gut, it was a bad feeling.  
“Oh thats for m-“  
The boy cuts you off.  
“Jin Hyung, I have a present!”  
The boy sprung up from his chair with life and drew back a arm. He stuck his tongue out in Concentration before sending it flying down the table. Jimin wiped his head around and let out a warning a little too late.  
“Jin watch out!”  
Jin turned his head to see what was going on. You watched in horror as the ice pack connected with Jin's face, giving of a gruesome sound.  
“Jungkook!”  
Jimin yelled at the boy and looked at Jin to see if he was okay. Jin brought a hand up to feel his face before gingerly putting the ice pack on it. He didn’t say a word but glared at Jungkook from the corner of his eye. Jungkook sat down cheekily and drew f/n album close to him. He flipped through a few pages before grabbing a green marker and signing his name.  
“Looks like Yoongi wrote something about you, basically complaining”.  
You grumbled. You though he was joking earlier! Jungkook gave you a questioning look.  
“I thought he was sweet!”  
“He’s sweet?! have you seen him before now!”  
You shook (Jungshook) your head.  
“He’s so grumpy when someone wakes him up”.  
“Well then don’t wake him up”.  
Jungkook smiled at you.  
“Your crabby too I guess”.  
Your eyes widdened, this rude little-  
“In a good way, it’s nice to have feisty fans”.  
You slowly nod while eyeing him, he kinda had two sides, sweet but evil.  
“How old are you Kook?”  
Jungkook shuts the album and looks at you.  
“21, I’m 21”.  
The good thing was that you were older than him. But were you able to talk informal? You decided to write him a question on a sticky note. ‘Is it okay to talk to someone informally, even if their and idol?’ Jungkook stared at it and chuckled darkly. He wrote something on the note but kept it away from your priving eyes.  
“I’m going to keep this”.  
You gawked, oh~ how badly you wanted to hit him. He smiled at you playfully while tucking the note in his shirt pocket.  
“What are you doing”.  
“I don’t have a good enough answer to return it”.  
You glanced at his pocket before saying something.  
“Can I make a promise with you?”  
Jungkook nodded and got closer.  
“Is it about keeping you and J-hope a se-“,  
“Hey!”  
He chuckled again before turning serious.  
“I would like you to promise too make your Hyungs lives as stress free as you can”.  
Jungkook nodded for like the tenth time already. You noticed people shifting again so you grabbed his and and linked the promise.  
“Well then stay a smart, and healthy pretty girl”.  
Your lips curved into a smile, revealing your “Pearl white” teeth.  
“You have a pretty smile”.  
“I know, J-hope beat you to it”.  
He cooed an “Oh~” while wiggling his eyebrows.  
“Oh hush”.  
Jungkook grinned and said goodbye. You bowed one last time before following the staff. You took notice that they were leading you back to your chair so you took a sharp turn right, leaving the staff oblivious to your leave. You walked along the wall of the room and luckily nobody noticed you. Everyone was to entranced with the seven handsome boys before them to even see you sneak out the rooms back exit.  
***  
“Yes”.  
You stood right outside of the exit with your back against the wall. You let out a breath that you didn’t even notice that you were holding. You turn your head and see a brown couch sitting bare on the grey tiles underneath it. You realized how tired you were and tried to remember why.  
You had gone to bed at 1:00 and had woken up at 5:00 to get breakfast in the morning before. You probably weren’t going to sleep at all tonight so what was the harm of taking a small nap. You weren't going to have to meet anyone because had done what you had come here to do. You made your way down the back hallway towards the couch. It wasn’t until you were in front of it did you notice how nice and comfy it looked. You sighed and flopped onto the leather cushions and plugged in your ear buds. You found the play list of love yourself and played. Serendipity started to play softly as you rolled over and tried to get comfortable. The last thing you heard before falling into peaceful slumber were the screams barely audible down the hallway.  
“Hey, wake up!”  
A hand prodded you. You mumbled and rolled over away from the hand. Something slammed into your head making you sit up.  
“What your problem?!”  
You blink your eyes a few times before being able to focus on the people before you. A blonde girl stands in front of the couch, you knew her all to well. A short brown haired girl stands behind her fixing her own makeup.  
“Who’s your new minion?”  
“Why does it matter? By the way, you look like a dying rat with your hair matted”.  
“Can’t you hear what she said?”  
You look up to see the short haired girl before you with a hand placed on her hip. Her lips are stained red and her cheeks are filled with obvious unnatural colors. You smirk and raise an eyebrow.  
“So who’s the new brat, care to introduce?”  
“You little Bitch!”  
You laugh at her reaction before turning back around to face the wall that was behind you.  
“Hey! Were talking to you!”  
You feel another hit but this time on your spine. You winch at it but remain silent.  
“By the way, I have ear buds in”.  
“What does that mean?”  
“I have ear buds in”.

You actually did not have ear buds in, they hung dead around your neck. You saw them look at them a few times now.  
You heard one of the two girls growl in response before you felt pressure on the couch. You felt rumbling down the hall get closer and heated a scream next to you. You turn your head a bit and caught a glance of the scene. The girls that were next to you had gotten swept by the huge crowd and were being carried away towards the door. You smiled at the sight then turned your head to face towards the wall once again. You played your head on the cushion, your head sinking into the softness. ‘First love’ faded onto your phone and you exhaled. Breath becoming rhythmic once more and mind going blank, sleep over took you.  
***  
Namjoon and the boys walked down the back hallway. One staff member rusted by Suga, causing him to trip  
“xxxx!”  
Jungkook, Jimin, and V chucked as Jin glared at him. The boys continued to walk as Namjoon turned the corner with the rest of the group close behind. He suddenly stopped, making the boys, who were not paying attention, run into him. Suga cursed.  
“Namjoon, whats up?”.  
J-hope put his arm around Namjoon and peered over his shoulder. Staff members swept down the hall towards a couch that sat there. One security guard nearby spoke into a radio.  
“Someone fell asleep on the couch, how do we know if their not trying to jump the group? 34”.  
“34, this is 12, we’ll wake her up and take her outside, 12”.  
Pink hair flew by the boys in a flash, leaving them stunned. Jimin brushed past the staff and security, trying to get closer to the couch.  
“Ah~ Jimin, I’m afraid that you c-“  
Jimin shoved past the security blocking his path and saw (y/n) laying there sound asleep.  
“Don’t worry were about to mo-“  
“No its fine, leave her”.  
The security before him blinked before nodding and backing away. The rest of the members walked over on the tiles and silently looks.  
“Oh! Its the girl that I just met!”  
Jungkook stared at you with eyes sparkling mischievously. The lights around the hall way illuminated of the windows making the outside world look dark. It was about 7:50 and the sun was setting. The sun cased a faint light on your face making you appear in peaceful sleep. You lay there unaware of the people gathered around you.  
“Yoongi, what are you doing?!”.  
Not that you felt pressure but the end of the couch near your feet sunk in. Suga sat on the end of the couch scrolling through his phone. He rolled his eyes at Jin who exclaimed, and sunk deeper.  
“I’m sitting-“  
“You’ll wake her!”  
Jin silently yelled at him before grabbing sugas arm. Suga grumbled a complaint but got up from the soft leather. You groaned sleepily and rolled over a little more, farther away from the light. Jimin stayed silents as the boys chattered about their fan meet. J-hope was talking about how he met you. Namjoon talked about a blonde chick who was being too ‘sweet’. Jungkook blabbed about chocolates. V talked about people making fun of his hat, and Suga and Jin were fighting silently about manners. Jimin finally moved and walked towards the couch. He gazed down on you, smiling as you murmured at your sleep.  
“Jimin, V, we have to go, the manager is calling for us to leave”.  
Namjoon waved the rest of the boys towards the exit that he was walking to. Suga, Jin, Jungkook, and J-hope were already outside with their hoods on. Jimin opened your hand and stuck a green note into your hand before walking away. He glanced at you once more before following Tae out of the building and climbed into a black van.  
“Jin hyung, what are we going to do?”  
Jin looked at Namjoon for a second before answering.  
“She’ll wake up and go home, if not then the janitors will wake her”.  
Namjoon nodded, satisfied with the answer and sat in the silents of the car.


	8. A Bunch Of Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) wakes up to find herself needing to get to her new job. Meeting a creepy guy and finding out your manager is actually very nice isn't the only things that are weirding you out. (hint: bts) 
> 
> have fun reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm actually alive..  
> I am so sorry if this chapter seemed rushed or anything but I just wanted to get this chapter out. <3 it'll be better later on...oh ho ho, how you wish you knew the plot...;)

You woke with a start when you heard a loud and obnoxious sound. You sleepily blinked open your eyes but you wished you hadn’t because the light was too bright. You grumbled and tried to get up. You were unaware of the blankets wrapped around your feet. Your eyes widened as you tumbled off the cushions and onto the concrete. Your spine connected with the floor, making you give out a small squeak of pain. 

“For the lov-“

A cyan color caught your eye, you looked over to your right to see a sticky note next to you. It was folded neatly and had ‘Jimin’ written on the top. You tilted your head and grabbed for the sticky note. The loud noise suddenly got louder and hot air hit your hand, making you draw back. A nozzle of a vacuum rested just above the note before sucking it up into its void. You looked up sceptic and saw a teen boy cleaning up the “trash” around the couch. He stopped for a moment and rummaged through the couch until he found something and lifted it out to reveal it. Gawking, you recognized your white earbuds as he placed them near the nozzle of the machine and watched it go. You were dumbfounded, and really annoyed.  
“Whoa! What are you doing?!”  
‘This little crap!’  
He looked at you before walking off into another direction. You stumbled forward, ignoring the pain, and lumbered towards him. You practically threw yourself at the machine and ripped the top off. The stick note and pair of ear buds lay on top. You snatched them up, ignoring the trash sticking to them, and glared at the boy before walking towards the lit (Lit!) exit.  
“This rude brat”.  
The boy must have over heard your hushed words because he scoffed, you pretended no to hear him and walked out of the hallway.  
Once you opened the door, you were greeted with shocking cold air and snow fell around you. Tiny white flecks made themselves at home as they buried their particles into your (l/c) hair. 

Breath rose as you made your way down the cold concrete sidewalk. It was early morning and traffic already flooded the streets. You couldn’t care less about the very few people that ran by, you just wanted sleep after all. You yawned, closing your eyes in the process. Unaware of your surroundings, your nose and forehead came into sudden and painful contact with something cold and hard. To bluntly state it, you had ran into a pole. The pole did not move out of the way like the few people on the sidewalk had done. The pole just sat there, rudely. You grunt and push off the cold metal and walk to the side of the road.  
‘I’m going to need a ride there’  
Just as soon as you put your hand out, a car was next to you in a flash. You opened the back door and crawled into whatever free space it had, Trash littered the grey floor and bottles of alcohol lay empty.  
‘Is this safe?’  
“How much?”  
“9 Won, Doll.”  
You recognized the voice immediately and it creeped you out. You risked a glance in the car mirror. An almost bald guy stared back at you with a yellow stained smile, you innerly cringed and looked away. You quickly slipped the old man a piece of paper with the street and address. Slumping against the car door, you stared out the window and saw the world stream by. Cars were stuck on the busy street to your right and lights blurred from the left. The guy insisted on driving on the backstreets, and you had no objections, so you both now road silently in the dark. You were starting to fall asleep when you were suddenly flung forward, face connecting with fabric. 

“Why does th-“  
“We are here, get out.”  
You clicked your tongue at his remark, before grabbing the car door handle and getting out. You could have cared less about the melting snow, except when you got out, your foot planted itself into a cold puddle.  
“Have fun Doll.”  
‘For the love of god’  
You heard the acceleration of a motor and smoke clouded around you.  
You, having lifted your feet out of the puddle, shook them on the dry cement. You stuck your earbuds into your ear before walking over to the shop that lay ahead. Your shoes brushed against a welcome mat before entering the shop. A chime ringed as the door is opened, and your face is greeted with warm, sweet air. The lights are not on and everything lays dead.  
*Clank!*  
A shatter of glass broke the silents and you jumped at the sudden sound.  
“Oh.. my god! You scared me!”  
You turn around to see the woman from yesterday picking up shards of glass. You move to help her out but stop when you notice her glaring at you. She moves slowly and cautiously around you, making not noise.  
“I came to work.”  
She glares hole into the back of your head but you don't dare turn.  
“Your early!” The woman said dully.  
“I can tell, people tend to be grumpier.”  
She appears before you with her forehead scrunched up; she points an orange painted fingernail at you.  
“Don’t sass me! I am your manager.”  
You freeze, the room temperature seems to drop.  
‘Did I just piss of my boss?’  
Your too stunned to say anything.  
“Don’t worry though, I like you, your not worried about consequences,”  
She snickers at the last part. You let out a breath that you didn't even notice you were holding.  
“Is that?  
She nods and smiles.  
“But you were-“  
“Cold? Evil? I like teasing the new employees.”  
A hand pats you on the back before you hear footsteps to your left.  
“I’m going to throw these away,” the woman moves the dust pan around, “please set the tables while your here.”  
You nod, though she probably didn't see since she was already ten feet away, so you walked towards the farthest tables. 

Two hours have past and you were starting to regret applying. Sweat (BST) beaded almost every limb and your eyes lids were starting to falter. The manager was cleaning nearby and tilted her head up towards you.  
“Theres a room near the back, take a nap, i’ll wake you up when you need to help.”  
The other employees had arrived just minutes before and were now giving you jealous glares.  
“Thanks..”  
You took off for the room. A couch. Oh god, there was a couch. The wood floor underneath you gave a complaint when your converse came to a stop. The room before you was a mess.  
‘How am I going to sleep in this?’  
Trash lay everywhere, the coffee table, couch, ceiling. Streamers fell limp from the tile above, probably from a long done party. The cafe outside was starting to come alive, orders and food were being exchanged. You flopped onto the cold couch and wrapped yourself up in the nearby blankets. You lay there silently until the sweet smell got to you and you dozed off. 

“Hey.”  
Three things. That how many things were confusing you right now. Someone was prodding you, It was extremely loud outside and it was now freezing in the room. You rolled over, dazed by the bright light and stretched. You didn’t know the person before you but you didn’t really care.  
“Its your turn to take a shift, slacker.”  
‘Ahhh~ this person is one of the employees.’  
You got up and walked past the person, they grunted but followed you out. When you walked outside of the room you were surprised to find over 70 people either ordering, eating or reading. The employee ran ahead of you and slid behind the counter to take someones order. You walked behind them slowly and listened to their conversation.  
“Hi, my name is Dong Woo, what can I get for you today?”  
The person put in their order, said “thank you” and walked over to an open seat. You now took up a place next Dong Woo and waited for a customer. The bell jingled, alerting every staff member that someone else was here. The employe next to you quickly ran off into the kitchen and yelled something.  
“Y/N! Get over here!”  
You, being generally confused, obeyed and went into where the magic was made (Kitchen). All the employees and the manager crowded around a singular opening in the room, they seemed to be staring at something.  
“What are you gu-“  
“Shhhh!”  
You walked closer to them and tried to peer over their shoulders. Above their heads you could see four familiar colorful heads that stood by the cafe entrance with fans clustered around them.  
‘shit.’  
You could have guessed by the screams and shrieks. You violently grabbed a apron from one of the workers hands and headed for the kitchen door.  
“Y/N, what are you doing?”  
You turned to see the manager staring at you shocked. She grabbed your arm and pulled you closer to her.  
“Do you know who they are? We can’t just have a newbie mess up an or-“  
“Ma’am, let me handle this, please.”  
She shook (Jungshook) her head, her eyes sending you a message.  
“Y/N…”  
“Please?”  
She sighed and ran her hand through her short black hair, her brown eyes trained on the granite floor beneath you both. She suddenly stood up straight and gave in,  
“Fine, but if you mess this up, I may have to re-think your application.”  
You nodded vigorously and ran out the door. You nearly tripped over your feet, nearly, but regained you composer and walked to a cash register. You could feel 23 pairs of eyes on the back of your head. You swallowed, your ears turning red because of the attention. You looked across the polished marble counter and saw Suga, Jin, Taehyung, and Jimin making their way towards you. You of course, were freaking out.  
‘Please don’t recognize me..’,  
You wished silently to yourself while pulling your black cap further down to cover your eyes. Four shadows loomed over you and you glanced up to see them goofing off.  
“How should I ask?”  
Jin punched Tae softly on his arm before telling him off.  
“Yah! you should no better than try and get discounts!”  
You snickered to yourself, they were just like they were at the signing. You gathered some confidence and looked up. You froze. Yoongi’s brown orbs held your gaze before you blinked away and smiled at the others.  
“How can I help you?”  
You could physically feel your manager face palm at your mistake, you yourself cringed at it. By now all four boys had their eyes trained on you.  
Jungkook was the first to break the awkward silence.  
“I would like a shaved Ice with some fruit..and a water.”  
You nodded and looked at Suga, whom looked relaxed to be there.  
“I want chestnut cookies and a black coffee.”  
You nodded again and typed the two order before looking up, giving the boys a nod to continue.  
Red bean donut balls, and I want pomegranate tea.”  
“Okay and for you?”  
You waited for Jimin, his hand rested on his chin.  
“And I would like sweet potato fries..”  
He seemed hesitant with his decision but you typed it in anyways. The number came up, and if you were honest, it was pretty expensive.  
“That will be 34 Won.”  
They all looked at Jin who sighed and looked through his pockets to find the money. While he was searching, they boys got bored and went to go look for a table.  
“Hyung, find us when your done.”  
Jin nodded and gave you the dyed paper, you took it and gave him change.  
“So, how long have you been working here?”  
You stiffened and looked up to see Jin smiling warmly at you.  
“You didn’t get slapped again, did you?”  
You shook your head and grabbed the cap off your head.  
“I got this job yesterday before having to run to meet you guys.”  
He nodded and leaned against the counter.  
“You know, Jimin kept bothering me about a slip of paper last night.”  
You blinked and reached for your pockets before pulling out a cyan blue sticky note. You waved it around before placing it in his hands.  
“I haven’t read it yet.”  
He opened the flap and read it.  
“You don’t want to either, I don’t know where that boy went to school but his hand writing is awful.”  
You gasped, acting offended before snatching the note back from him.  
“Do you want to hear a joke?”  
“Is it going to be lame?”  
He too, looked taken aback (acting) before straightening up, he towered over you. You did, in the end, give in to his sad pitiful ways.  
“Fine.”  
He clapped his hands, giggling to himself before telling the joke to you.  
“What sound does a cow make when It laughs?”  
You shrugged, you knew it had to be a dad joke.  
“Moo- ha-ha-ha-ha!”  
You clicked your tongue and clenched the bridge of your nose. Jin was laughing at his own stupid joke, his laugh bounced off the walls. You smiled and walked to the kitchen door to hand the paper full of orders to the chef.  
“These are really simple, just a red bean donut and sweet potato fries, chestnut cookies and shaved ice with berries.”  
The chef took the order and nodded. You came back to Jin and leaned over.  
“Any others?”  
He chuckled and nodded, you let him think for a moment while you grabbed a tray from below the counter and put it next to you.  
“What does the dog say to the wall?  
You shrug again while trying to think.  
“It says-“  
“Wolwol!”  
You practically scream it because you wanted to say it before him. He stands there stunned before grinning like an idiot.  
*Ring!*  
The bell is loud and you jump a little. Jin flinched a bit before licking his lips at the sight before him.  
“What?”  
Jin points behind you to the sweet and drinks that lay waiting to be devoured.  
“Does it look that good?”  
He nods vigorously. You smirk and grab the tray off the cabinet and exited from behind the counter.  
“Where are you going?”  
You tilt your head to look at him square in the eyes.  
“I’m simply delivering them”. (Simply one hell of a butler)  
You make your ways down the dimly lit (lit!) isle before stopping at a booth where three idiots sat.  
“Hyung, what took you so long?”  
Jungkook seems in a hurry to make conversation with someone since Yoongi was asleep and Jimin sat boredly rolling paper between his fingers.  
You sat down the tray, forgetting that you had taken off your cap.  
“Y/N?”  
You froze for like the eighth time today, slowly turning your head, you say Yoongi staring at you with one eye.  
“Uh…….hi?”  
Your reply got both Jimins and Jungkooks attention, they sat there staring at you with amazement.  
“You guys didn’t recognize her?”  
Jimin and Jungkook shook their heads at Yoongi, still confused on why you were here. You laid each persons plate in front of them, along with their drinks, as Jin slid in next to Yoongi.  
“How did you realize that it was me?”  
Yoongi yawned and pointed at you.  
“Your eyes, your c/eyes glisten.”  
Your face heats up at his words, to taken aback to say anything. Jin pinches yoongi’s cheek (I read that as "Jin punches Yoongis face" I was like, "Good God!"), earning him a groan in return. A smile creeps on your face and you tuck the tray under your arm.  
“I have to go but I’ll check on you guys every once in a while.”  
You walk away, aware of the glares that you were receiving from the people outside of the cafe windows. Ignoring the mass of fans, you make your way back into the kitchen to see every one standing stunned.  
“Uh hey?”  
“Y/N, what was that?! How did you manag-“  
“How should I know how to manage, your the manager after all.”  
Your manager snickers at you words before handing you a slip of paper.  
“What is this?”  
She scratches her head before replying to your question.  
“Your job acceptance letter, you are now an employe to Ha Na Café.”  
Now its your turn to freak out.  
“You mean I get the job?!”  
“Well I did just hand you a letter-“  
You hug your manager, you didn’t mean to but it felt appropriate.  
“Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! I needed to pay off my rent and n-“  
“Okay, okay, I get it, you can let go.”  
You let go of her and bow, a little ashamed of your actions and how you were just acting. 

'today..you had finally gotten a job'

<3


	9. Not A Chapter But A Little Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to make another story so that I can have more time to come up with this stories plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo~ I'm alive I swear! I feel really bad because I haven't posted in a while.. T~T  
> Please consider reading this new story that I think will be really good.

Jimin sat still on the opposite side of the room far from Namjoon because he had just done something wrong and it had pissed him off. He had failed a mission and now he had to do the whole thing over, and that was a pain in the ass to do. 

J-hope sat next to Jimin, trying to make him smile with his dumb jokes while Yoongi glared holes into Jimin. Jungkook and Tae were chatting with Jin while Jin, at the same time, tried to make small talk with Namjoon. 

“What are we going to do now? We really needed that money,”  
Namjoon glanced at Jimin as he said the last line. Jin smacked Namjoons arm, as if letting him know that it was not good to put Him down. Jimin sat there silent until he spoke up, ashamed.  
“I’m sorry-“  
“Sorry my ass! Sorry doesn’t help the current situation!”  
Namjoon rose his voice, the room seemed to freeze, realizing that things were starting to become tense. 

“I do not want to see you you or want you near me until you get what we need!”  
Namjoon rose up from the seat he was sitting in and stalked off towards the right where his room was. Tae and Jungkook stared after him before turning to Jimin and shrugging. “I guess today is not your lucky day,” J-hope laughed nervously at his words. Jin came over to the red haired boy and patted him on his shoulders as if to calm him down.  
“It’s fine, we’ll help if-“  
“Don’t bother, I’ll do it myself.”  
Jimin coldly stood up and walked towards the door that lead out of their “house”. The door squeaked behind him as he left the five boy sitting in the living room in silence. “He’s colder than usual, don’t you think Tae?’  
Tae nodded at J-hopes words and walked towards his room, 3 doors down from Namjoon’s. Jin got up from where Jimin once sat and made his way into the kitchen.  
“What are you going to make for supper,” Jungkook asked Jin. Jin was fiddling with the rusted stove and was trying to figure out how to make it work.  
“I’m not sure, probably just some left overs from the night before if this thing doesn’t start.” Jin threw his hand up in defeat and walked away from the stove. A loud bang followed by steps made the three four boys turn their heads. Jimin came strolling into the living room a second later clenching a wad of cash in his right hand.  
“I did what Namjoon asked.”  
Jimin flopped onto the leather couch next to J-hope and started counting the money. “How much is there?”, J-hope asked hopeful.  
“Nothing much, just trash money..Aish, that asshole!”  
Jimin stood up and walked over to the hallway and stopped in front of the first door.  
“Namjoon!”, Jimin yelled while knocking harshly on the wooden door. A minute passed before a worn out looking Namjoon opened the dented entrance.  
“What? Didn’t I tell you not to come ne-“  
“I did what you wanted, heres your fucking cash”, Jimin shoved the money into the green haired boys hand before lumbering down the hall to his room. Namjoon rubbed the back of his head in discomfort, it wasn’t like Jimin to get angry so easily. He grumbled and shut his door behind him before walking into the living room where he was greeted with four boy’s with owl like eyes (meaning they were wide open).  
“So..whats for dinner?”, Namjoon turned to Jin with a slightly forced smile on his face. Jin looked at him before turning away cooly and shuffling farther away. Namjoon squinted his eyes in confusion, Jin was usually smily and kind.  
“What did I do?”, Jin looked up from his spot at the stove and exhaled.  
“Your not acting your age, getting angry at a small mistake, what are you doing?” Namjoon looked at Jin in disbelief, yes indeed he was usually bright but that didn’t mean he was always in a good mood.  
“He made a mis-“  
“He corrected it and your still acting all might and high.”  
Namjoon snorted in annoyance, this Hyung was getting on his nerves.  
“I am the leader!”  
“Then start acting like one and set a good example!”  
“Your acting like a hopeless mother,” Jin narrowed his eyes at Namjoons comment.  
“You take that back, just because I’m standing up for the rest of the group doesn’t mean you can put me down.” Jin clenched his hand, his knuckles turning white before he turned around and went back to slaving over the stove.  
“Your even cooking and feeding them when they should be able to go out and get-“ Jin snapped and turned around, grabbing Namjoons arm and throwing his against the wall, thus’ cutting off his sentence.  
“They don’t have to but I wouldn’t mind you doing so, I think that would be best.”  
Namjoon clicked his tongue whilst throwing Jin off and dusting his shirt, glaring at him as he did so.  
“Fine.” Namjoon grabbed a jacket off the nearby coat hanger to his left and walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway towards the door that led outside. Someone opened the door in front of him making Namjoon Jump back in time to avoid it.  
“Who is in-“  
Jimin appeared before him, shutting his door, oblivious to the furious Namjoon behind him.  
“Jimin,” Jimin froze and tried duck back into his room but failed to when a hand tossed him back.  
“Look I brought you your cash, you can leave-“, Namjoon growled at him before throwing him aside.  
“It is Fucking nothing! Where did you get it?”  
“I got it by doing your job, I got it from the man!” Namjoon snarled at his comment and ran his fingers through his hair.  
“That is a lie! I was told through nearby allied gangs that there was a prize with that man!”  
Jimin stood up from against the wall and glared at Namjoon, angered my the older sudden outburst. He opened his mouth to speak but Namjoon beat him to it. “I bet your keeping most of the cash, you greedy pig,” Namjoon’s lip curled upwards at the thought. Jimin’s eyes turned to slits, the older words were starting to aggravate him.  
“Watch your mouth, all mighty leader, or your lap dogs may bite if you don’t treat them right,” Jimin stuffed his hands into his pant pockets and walked past Namjoon, shoulders connecting as he went by. Namjoon turned around and watched the red head walk into the kitchen and make small talk with Jin. Jin smiled at the silent words that passed between them, his eyes turning tiny squints as his mouth moved his cheeks up wards.  
“Dang, what am I going to do?” Namjoon grabbed the door nob of the exit and walked out. It was late summer and the stars and moon shown bright, as if competing.  
“Everything's always competing to be on top..” His face shown while he mumbled around the lollipop in his mouth.  
“I would give anything for a nice house and a warm bed for the boys and I.”  
“I would too..”  
Namjoon jumped at the sudden sound and turned around to see Jin leaning against the door frame behind him. The oldests (as in the oldest person) black hair shown just as bright as the smile on his face. “Your too cold to them you know,” Namjoon snorted at his words.  
“What are you, my mom?”  
Jin cracked up and slapped him on the shoulder, a little more forceful then normal. “Theres left over rice for you if you want it, come in when your ready and don’t smoke any cigarettes, this is why you have loli-“, Namjoon laughed at Jin's words.  
“If you don’t want to be called ‘mom’ then I suggest being more carefree and stern.”  
Jin sighed while rolling his eyes, his hands resting on his hips as he got up from his position at the door. “Well theirs rice if you want any”, and with that Jin left Namjoon in the warm twilight night with the stars shining down on him.  
“Still acts like a mother if I say so myse-“  
“I heard that!”, Jin yelled from inside of the ‘apartment’. Namjoon snorted and looked up at the sky, oh how beautiful the stars shown.  
This is how the journey of the nectarous Bangtan Gang started to form


	10. "Steamy" Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n seems to have some bad lucky when a group of fans start mobbing her new job.

You sighed, today had been a very long day and it was starting to get to you. Your rag kept getting caught on the pointy corners of tables and you had to catch yourself from swearing, aware of the other employees presence. You got up from your spot and looked around, your free hand messaging your sore back. You turned your head but you couldn’t see anyone other than Dong Woo, who was locking up the register. Keys jingled as he placed one into the slit and turning it before cracking his knuckles and walking around the counter towards the front door.  
“Hey..what am I suppose to do?,” you took a step towards him. Dong Woo looked down at his keys before taking one off the ring and throwing it at you. You caught it soundly and turned it over before staring back at him once more.  
“Its the shop key, close up when your done, the manager already left.” Dong Woo rolled his eyes at your surprised state before he pushed the double doors open and vanished into the dark cool night. (The doors were already locked by the owner previously so their locked again) You awkwardly looked down at the small brass key whilst rubbing the back of your neck. You whipped your head around when you suddenly heard an outburst of screams. Not knowing what to do, you quietly slide across the floor and behind the counter, only daring to look around the corner of it. A mass of girls were mobbing the front door where four hooded figures stood, stiffly waving at the gathering crowd. Although their backs were to you, you could guess by the chants that they were who you thought they were. It wasn’t until you heard a thud that you peaked from over the counter to see what it was. One of the boys, the shortest one from your angle, had his back pressed up against the wall as girls gathered and pushed around him. You were starting to feel nervous, after all you didn’t know how to handle these types of situations. You slowly crept on your hands and knees across the floor once more. You were able to get to the entrance doors before trying your best to get the key from inside of your right pant pocket. Finally after what seemed like hours, the keys clicked and you slowly rotated the brass figure to the left. The boy closest to the doorknob gave it one last wiggle before realizing that it was open and froze. He turned to the other to his right and said something. The group no longer against the wall but lined up in front of each other, no longer bothered by the mass of fans. “Oh god, their so hot~.” The fans were starting to get touchy with the boys and you could see them shift uncomfortable as random hands struck out to feel them. The boy who was in the front of the line suddenly broke away from the group and bursted through the door with the other three following hot on his tail. You jumped to your feet as soon as they go through the entrance and practically threw yourself at the door to stop people from coming in. After jamming the key into the lock and turning it to the right, you dusted off you knees and turned around.  
“Y/n?”  
Jin, Jimin, Jungkook, and Suga stood before you, they looked as if they were deer caught in headlights. You let out a sigh of relief.  
“You guys shouldn’t be out at this time of night,” Jimin rubbed the nape of his neck as if feeling ashamed.  
“We were just going out for a stroll when we got mobbed-“  
“What Jungkook is trying to say is, we are very sorry for troubling you.” Jin finished his sentence with a nod before giving Jungkook a look of disapproval. You stifled a laugh as the began to bicker among themselves with only Jimin staying quite.  
“I don’t get what you guys are arguing about, he explained why we were out and Jin hyung apologized, were all good.”  
Jimins words got him nothing but annoyed looks.  
“If you guys are worried about people breaking in, we can just have one of the other boys pick you up out back,” you suggested. They didn’t seem to mind it other than jimin who pouted at your genius idea.  
“That could do, I don’t think Hobi would mind picking us up,” Jin said while patting Jimin on the back. Suga grumbled something underneath his breath before rummaging though his sweatshirt and pulling out a black phone. You and the other members had sat down at a nearby table where you silently watched him walk farther away.  
“He says he's on his way,” Suga yelled from where he sat from across the room.  
“Can you come over here?” Jin questioned him. Suga shrugged before getting up from his spot, pushing in his chair, and walking over to them. The fans out side were starting to go crazy and were banging on the glass. Not even a moment passed before Jungkook sprung up from his chair and waved his phone in the air. You looked at him surprised, “He says he’s pulling into the back parking lot right now.”“He got here that fast?!,” Jimin gawked. Jungkook nodded and got up from his spot, turning to go towards the back of the cafe. A buzzing sound went off, making all the boys freeze and look at Jin.  
“It’s hobi, I’m going to answer it.” Jin took his silver phone out of his coat pocket and slide the pick up sign that was on the screen. He stepped away for a moment and cuffed his hand around the phone while whispering stuff into it. He motioned his hand behind him and mouthed the words “Stuck”.  
“Stuck?” (Monsta x)  
Jimin shook his head, his eyes glistening with worry while his hands fidgeted with the hem of his black shirt. (So hot :p) Jungkook stared at the boys whom all looked alarmed. The banging on the windows were getting louder and the angry shouts were starting to get more and more ferocious. You flinched as a hand connected with the window against your back. “Suga! Suga!” Your mind went blank, what was up with fans and their obsessions with Suga?  
“Hobi, we can’t get out of here without fans swarming us,” Jin said into the phone. Jimin sat alert on the edge of a table, ready to run out if someone gave him the cue. Jungkook stared at Jin from his position with Suga beside him. You kept switching your eyes from each of the boys before sighing and walking over to Jin.  
“I know this may seem weird but can you give me your jacket, hat, and face mask?” Jin looked at you with a questioning look, his brown eyes warm and friendly.  
“Sure, give me a second,”  
Jin shuffled off his tan jacket and tossed it over to you. He reached up to his face and took off both the hat and mask. “Are you sure your okay with this?” He nodded and placed the two things in your hands.  
“So whats the plan y/n?”, Jin asked. You scratched your chin, you actually hadn’t gotten that far in thought.  
’Crap what was I going to do..’  
“You four are going to go towards the back and wait there, While your there I will go out through the front and distract them so that you guys can get to the van.” All four of them nodded their heads as if considering the thought.  
“Wait y/n, what about the fans in the back?”  
‘Ah crud…theres that too..”  
“I have J-hopes number from a sticky note, if you guys can notify him a head of time and say that I am jin then it will work.”  
“Why?”, Jungkook questioned.  
“When he answers I’m going to make myself sound like I’m Jin.”  
“How is that going to do anything?”, Suga scoffed while shifting where he stood. You rolled your eyes before continuing.  
“Its going to sound stupid..”  
“Awe come on y/n!” Jimin said, his smile spreading while he waited for you to answer.  
“Fine, I’m going to answer by saying ‘Hello Hobi, yes I’m standing outside.” All four of the boys were either snickering or trying to hold in their laughter. You threw up your hands, you had just told them the plan, why were they laughing?! Jin looked up at you from where he crouched over holding his stomach.  
“No its great *snort*, I think it’ll work.”  
“I mean if you want to look like a guy.”  
“Jiminie! Be nice,” Jin scolded while throwing you an apologetic look. You scowled, ‘its as if they don’t remember who unlocked the door for them.’You squinted at them, ‘whats the point of saying that if your going to laugh at it?’ Suga sighed and whispered/yelled just loud enough for you to over hear.  
“And how is this plan any good?”  
You glared at him, ‘Its better than any plan of yours, genius.’  
“Then what do you propose that we do? *Genius?”  
____

Here you stood, bearing the blasting cold wind which rudely hit your face, not caring to give you a break. You had offered free food to make the boys go along with you, more so Suga. They had said yes so now you stood outside all alone. You turned your head to the right and saw the swarming group of fans surrounding the brick building, most of which wore merch. You could hear the chanting more clearly now, ‘Its like a ritual!’ You stopped mid thought when your phone when off in your pant pocket, ‘Crap’. You fumbled with your phone before gripping it firmly and answering the call.  
“Hello? Oh Hobi!”  
“Hey?,” You looked over your shoulder, nobody seemed to notice, ’Frick’.  
“HEY Hobi!”  
“My ears y/n!” You glanced over once more and sure enough, the fans were eyeing you viciously. Whispers erupted among the crowd, some possessive.  
“Who is it?”  
“Did they just say ‘Hobi’?”  
‘Why…’ Silent tears slid down your face, you didn’t actually think it would pull through. ‘What now, what do I do?’  
“y/n?”  
“Yes, it’s Kim Seokjin, good to hear your voice! Where are you?”  
“y/n, what are you doi-“  
“Your heading to the front? Ah~ I’m here too, the boys will be out in five minutes.”  
“y/n- *The number you have called has been interrupted or is not available at the time, please hang up and call again later.*  
‘No no no, Sh*t…why’ Your arm went limp and returned to your side, phone still clenched in your hand. “It it really Kim Seokjin?!” The shouts and whispers were starting to get louder as the group of people ran in your direction.  
“Holy mother of-“  
“Ah! Kim Seokjin, your my favorite!” You stood frozen, overcome with people and emotions. ‘Favorite? Isn’t that a little inconsiderate of the others?’ You pulled the cap on your head a little further down to cover up your c/eyes.  
“I’m sorry to disappoint you all but I think you have the wrong person.”  
People stared at you in confusion before shuffling back in embarrassment, now aware of your c/h that stuck out awkwardly from the hat.  
“Your not Kim Seokjin!” ‘Well duh! I just told you all’ They all grumbled while throwing dirty looks over their shoulder at you before walking away towards the entrance of the brick building.  
“She’s so stupid-“  
“Shh~ she might over hear..”  
‘Not like I care.; You turned to the left, the opposite if the fans and walked away. You could no longer hear chatter and too the chance to take the hat off. Your matted hair caught the wind and drifted a little bit. You ruffled your cold c/hair and let out a sigh. You were tired, sore, and mentally broken from the evenings activities. The sky was dull and no stars shown. Cars sounded distant and the only thing you could hear were your foot steps. Your converse caught on a risen stone, causing you to trip.  
“Damn stones..” Nothing was out of the ordinary. Everything was calm and still. The wind was cold and cut through your coat making you shiver. The sun was no longer rested above the sky and was asleep along with the rest of the town. Nothing seemed to be awake except for you. You finally stopped in front of a long and tall building. The inside looked war and inviting so you made your way towards the entrance.  
“I’m sure she’ll be here soon, its past her curfew.”  
“Ah~ okay, I’m sorry..”  
“Anyway, why are four handsome young men here looking for that prick of a girl?”  
“V and Sug-“  
You pushed open the doors annoyed, they were talking behind your back and you sure as hell would also like to know how they found your complex area.  
“What are you guys doing here?” You stared at Mo as if giving her the signal to leave you and the boys alone.  
“You, young lady, are past curfew and these fine young men here just saved your hide!” You rolled your eyes in annoyance, she can’t blame you for everything!  
You sighed before nodding,”So how did you find my complex in this dirty building?” Mo gaped open her mouth, obvious annoyed.  
“Wha~ Dir-“  
“You told J-hope while he was talking to you at his booth, he thought it would be a good idea to thank you..”, Suga scratched the back of his head. Jungkook teasingly punch him in the arm while J-hope proudly stood their silent.  
Jin snorted at their behavior, “We’d be happy to leave if you want us to.” You shook your head, you’ve done so much today that it didn’t really matter if they took up the rest of your time.  
“Go ahead, I don’t have work tomorrow anyways,” Jin, J-hope, Jimin, and Jungkook seemed to glow with your response, the only one who seemed not to be affected was Suga.  
“If you got the t-“ a sweet song interrupted you. Jungkook said an apology before bringing out a similar black box identical to Jin’s. Jungkook stared at it before looking back up at you.  
“I’m sorry but our manager Bang is wondering where we are, we've got to get going soon.” He bowed his head while hustling the boys towards the door. They gave a few words of protest whilst exiting. You waved at them before turning around to head towards your room.  
“You, Young lady, are not off the hook yet”, Mo glared at you, her eyes seemed to see into your soul. You put up your hands in defeat, ‘what ever old lady’ and walked away without saying anything.  
“And I want to know why some handsome men were here for you!” Mo yelled from where she stood.  
“Whatever old lady!”  
You heard her scoff, “I am 32 thank you! Be nice to your elders!”  
“Good night, ‘Noona’”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ಠ_ಠ So I've been too busy studying and getting ready for a play that I haven't really been writing. I hope you can forgive me with this chapter that is a little longer than the rest :) 
> 
> <3 Rose


	11. In a car with a "Granny"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N wakes up in the morning with a fresh slate but that is quickly ruined when 7 girls have a certain argument.  
> Seems like she's gonna be late for her 2nd day on the job, how will that go?

You woke with a start, your eyes blurry from the good nights sleep. Nothing felt out of sorts for you today; it seemed normal for the first time that you’ve been in South Korea, almost too normal. You got up from your warm bed and walked to your tiny cabinet in front of you. The draws squeak in complain as you opened them. There seemed to be nothing in there other than black shirts. ‘D*mn it!’ Irritated with your findings, you slipped on a black shirt and some blue jeans. Rustling on the other side of the oak door to your left indicated that you were not alone.   
“Mo?”, there was no reply back instead you heard something fall.  
‘What the-‘  
“I swear I saw them come here! I really did!” Your face turned blank, annoyance daring to creep into you perfect morning attitude. There was already a fight first thing in the morning and you were not having it today.   
‘Stay calm y/n-‘  
A loud noise hit your door, a groan closely followed after the impact.  
“You didn’t have to slap her!”, Something slid up the door.

‘Oh God.’

“Did you just slap me?”

“Yeah?”

“You slapped me..?” 

“I just said I did, didn’t I? Are you upset that I slapped you? You lied straight to our faces!”   
Screeching seemed to fill the halls and not to mention your ears. Your hands instinctively went to the door nob. As you walked through the walk way your face greeting an open hand. The girls automatically stopped bitching and looked up at you with fear in their eyes. You stood there in the crowded hallway, stunned by the stinging sensation. “Oh my   
gosh..” 

“I am so sorry!” The girl who slapped you exclaimed, her crystal clear eyes watering, daring to ruin her ‘perfect’ pink cheeks (her face cheeks). You slowly turned to the right to face her. You gritted your teeth in an effort to smile. 

“Don’t be! Its fine.” The girl stared at your for a minute before turning to leave.

‘Ah but what was it..somethings bothering me still…’ You looked up in panic, if you didn’t know what or who they were looking for, it was going to drive you crazy for the rest of the week. 

“Excuse me?” You asked politely, walking behind the closest girl. She turned around to answer you with a questioning look on her face. 

“Yes?”

‘Here goes nothing’

“Might I ask who you were looking for since I may be able to help you, since I LIVE here.” You stressed to word live to get the point across to them. 

“Ah,” the girl scratched the back of her head,”It’s nothing..”   
She started to leave again but you grabbed her shirt to stop her.

“Seriously, If you don’t tell me, it’s going to drive me mad for the rest of the day, so pleaase~?” You innerly cringed at the last part, acting all “Cute” was not something you did;   
Ever. 

“Um,” the girl looked at the others to find approval,”You promise you won’t say?” You vigorously nodded your head, there was no way you were letting them leave with out some insight. The girl got closer to you, her eyes clumped with mascara now that you could see them. 

“We were looking for-“ You nodded your head. 

‘Go On?’

The girl’s voice got quieter, “We were looking for Bts.” 

‘For god’s sake! Whats wrong with Exid, Seventeen, Ikon, Twice, RV, even Exo?'

“O-oh! Yeah them..haven’t seen them.”   
The girl nodded, “Than..”

“Yes you can go now, thank you!” The girl waved at you before jogging up to the “gang” of girls. You scratched your head,

“What is with all these girls and the all so 'mighty' Bangtan?”  
You twisted your body to head back to your room when you opened your eyes to see someone that you weren’t expecting. 

“oh-h hey Mo..,” your voice wavering in fear of waking up the grumpy woman more than she was already. 

“Hey…girl? Is that the slang they use now a days?” 

‘My God..It just keeps getting worse and worse as the day goes..and its not even 9:00 am!’ 

“Uh, yeah..”

‘No it’s not!’ 

“Why are you up? Y/n what are you up to?,” Mo asked sleepily. There were bags under her eyes that indicated that she had stayed up late or hadn’t slept too well. 

“Ah, I have work at 8:30.” You didn’t feel confident about saying this considering how you almost blew the shift yesterday, had a mob, and helped the seven dwarfs escape. (More like 1, Jimin) Mo snapped her head up to look at you, her brown eyes swarming with alarm. 

“Mo..what is it? Is there a spider or something? Cause I’m not going to kill it for you.”

“Y/N..What time was it that you had to go to work at?”   
This question fazed you, did the lady forget things easily?

“Uhh, 8:30 why?”   
Mo closed her eyes and sighed, one of her hands bringing out a phone from within her pockets. Her thumb slid on the home button, the screen lighting up like lightening striking after thunder.   
Mo sighed once more,”dear, it IS 8:30 right now.” Your stood there like a deer in head lights, there was no way in hell that you were going to get fired on your second day of the job. 

‘Hell naw!’   
You freaked out for a second, did you even have a pass to ride the bus?   
‘shiiiittt~’ 

“Take a taxi-“ 

“For that short of a drive? Are you crazy?” The older woman rolled her eyes, not in the mood to say anything else. 

‘Think Y/N, think..’ 

You fiddled with your fingers, you had no time to talk!   
“I’ve got to g-“

“I’ll drive you.” You glanced at her. 

“What?” 

‘This lady..it’s not really a time for joking around!’ 

“I said I’ll drive you, now get your ass in gear!” You couldn’t help but smile at her, there were times that you wish she was often more like this. She stared at you with the most   
disgusted look you have ever seen come upon her face. 

“What is with that look- you never smile.”

You chuckled,”lets just get going, if I’m too late they might fire me already.” She shook her head at this and started walking towards the end of the hall where the exit lay. 

“Hey lazy ass, hurry up! I don’t want to be out for too long!” Mo yelled behind her shoulder. 

‘Aish, the woman’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOLO.   
> My prison of a school will soon be over! It's our last semester and project exams are up next.
> 
> Sorry for not posting regularly, I feel like I've had a lot on my shoulders lately.   
> I will try my VERY hardest to get this story done by June 2! Please look forward to it!   
> <3 Thanks for reading! :)


	12. POST SCHEDULES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly just read it.

OH MY GOD. WHERE DO I BEGIN? 

I've been in school for 3 months now and I will say that I've been enjoying myself, (A little too much, seeing that I've abandoned this story)

 

I DO know that I will be bringing this story back VERY VERY VERY (I.O.I) soon. I've been catching up on my chapters so that I can post sooner and not worry about longer breaks. I now have a storyline, OH BOI is it GOOD. 

I have one last thing to say before leaving for a SHORT while, (maybe a day or two before a post). 

I kinda want to know where all of you are from, like either international-Army or K-Army?

I can never tell since people nowadays are learning so much English. 

I am international (DUH) and fluent in English, so if there are any typos in this story, please know that I type really fast so that I can do homework...High school stress.

 

POST SCHEDULES: 

*MONDAY- AFTERNOON  
*THURSDAY- AFTERNOON  
*SATURDAY- NOON

Have a GREAT day and I can't wait for you to read the next chapters!!


End file.
